Generically Cute Name
by J3STICLES
Summary: Toradora continuation from episode 25, from the wonderful mind of Advanced Placement Mastermind, Stein. I won a bet and thought this was a good punishment, I have no idea why. I regret many things but this is pretty high on the list. Anyway yea expect some Taiga x Ryuuji and that'll probably be it. Stay true to characters, no OC unless asked, etc.
1. The Return

**Authors (Plural?) Note : **Watched Toradora with my compooper buddy, Stein, when we decided to make a bet.  
Long story short, _I won_, and the goal was that he had to dedicate himself to something I would be too lazy to do or that he would hate.  
I also remembered how he disliked fanfiction, so I told him to write one in a serious way. He didn't complain, this bet was wasted and I have many regrets.

Anyway, regular font will most likely be me (J3STIE), where as things in italics will probably be him. I'm gonna go play rise of incarnates cuz my computer can actually handle it you queer.

_Stein's Notes : Well I guess I'm writing in freaking italics. Actually no screw you _**BOLDI'm not much for the fanfiction scene since I feel like it'd typically butcher a good series. In fact, usually me and J3st make fun of them by reading them aloud in an attempt at being serious (My Immortal, amirite? :D) Also I'm totally going to wing this. Since she mentioned Toradora for like absolutely no reason, this is going to be a toradora fanfic. Also J3stie says reviews help, so if there's any like author guidelines I'm missing do tell.  
But yea. Sorry. I kinda dislike fanfiction, but I will at least take it seriously since I lost a bet**_.  
_**Also, writing from our currently linked team-viewed laptops on google docs, hence the double authors. Just a heads up. So you might see us literally conversing through a word document.**

**So... this story… can take place after the credits of episode 25 anime-plot. That headbutt. Yes.**

**FONT DETAILS : Uh…. OK.  
**Typical Font - Self explanatory name  
"Words" – Someone is speaking  
'_Words_' – Inner thoughts  
"Words _ITALICIZED WORDS_" – Italicized words imply emphasis.  
… will indicate like a time skip if it's like, it's own little paragraph line thingy. You'll know it when you see it.  
… We'll update this list as it comes along.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

"… Honestly, you didn't have to headbutt me! I was talking! I nearly bit my tongue in two…" Stated a tall young man, carefully rubbing his chin. Despite his intimidating looks and physique, the small tears in the corner of his eyes claimed himself to be an entirely different person. He flopped his tongue back and forth lazily.

"I-it's your own damn fault! Saying such embarrassingthings out of the blue… _I was in a locker! Could you seriously not think of a better time!?_" The girl of the duo exclaimed, her honey blonde hair still having a crater from the intensity of the headbutt.

The two sat together in the classroom for a moment, when their eyes caught. They just stared at each other. Then, together, they broke into laughter. A hearty laughter, and a _long_ one at that. Yet as the laugh softened, they both latched out to speak.

"Ryuuji…"

"Taiga…"

As the two realized they had both cut each other off, they turned their heads, blushing.  
'_Geez, it wasn't this hard to talk to her before!_' Ryuuji thought to himself.

"Oi, Ryuuji." Taiga stated, a sort of sternness in her voice.

"Ah! Oh. Yes?" He asked.

A silence fell upon the room, with the only sound being from a sort of commotion outside Ryuuji's school window. As he stared at Taiga, awaiting what she would say, he saw her chin lower and her blush build in. "_Honestly, what could she be embarrassed of now_?" he thought to himself.

Even after a year apart, Ryuuji had an innate ability to read Taiga like a map. Obvious signs of her flustered status were clear in her mumbling and blush, yet as she wiggled back and forth, fidgeting around, he couldn't help but smile. "_She's too damn adorable_…" he thought to himself.

"AAAAAH!" Taiga screamed, frantically scratching her head with her hands.

Ryuuji continued to stare at her, his expression from in-thought to stupefied at her sudden screaming.

"L-l-look!" She shouted. "You already s-said it! S-so… well… now I _HAVE_ to say it!"

He caught on instantly, and the thought warmed him up. "_Pretty good start after the year apart_" he thought. But not yet. She wanted to pick a "better time", he was going to make sure _she _got one she deserved. He swiftly stood up and patted her head.

"Don't feel rushed. You can do this at your own pace, okay? I've already waited a year, what's a little more?" Ryuuji told her, still rubbing her head affectionately.

Catching her completely off guard, Taiga couldn't even bring herself to hit Ryuuji, as she just stood there surprised at what he had said. "_Geez, when did he get cool?_" she thought to herself.

"Hey, let's head to my place! I've been waiting to make you dinner, and that's something that _can't_ wait!" Ryuuji said jokingly.

Taiga thought to herself as Ryuuji walked out the door. Yet she was surrounded by thoughts the simplest of things.

"Dinner? Food? Meat? What kind of meat? How will he cook it- AH!" She was so enticed by her thoughts of food, she hadn't noticed Ryuuji had already walked out the classroom door and headed for the stairs.

"R-Ryuuji! Wait up!" She shouted, as she ran out the door

…

Their conversation as they descended was pretty straight forward. Rather than talk right off the bat of love, they simply talked of life. How were they doing? Has anything changed? Taiga was just talking about how at her school she _actually _isn't even that short, when they made their way to the exit.

"You know…" Ryuuji started, cutting off Taiga's story. "I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Eh, you'll probably remember as you cook us up some pork cutlets!" Taiga said, with a mischievous smirk.

"Yea, ye-GACK"  
And with that Ryuuji froze at the door.

Taiga, already growing impatient, simply pushed him forward, causing him to land on his face.

"Seriously! Stupid dog, You can't block your masters wa-"  
And with that, Taiga froze as well.

Ryuuji and Taiga stood in the gazes of nearly every Ohashi High School student and the respective staff.

"Ah, that's right…" Ryuuji said nervously. "… graduations today..."

The death glare from Taiga could pierce through stone.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**AND BAM. CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE.**

You freaking admitted to not liking fanfictions despite knowing I was going to make a new account and upload this TO FANFIC writers?

**Yolo swaggins.**

Cannot argue with that logic. Also you're a dick, you don't have to consciously choose to go bold. Idc what font style you pick. Good chapter though. How long did I say you had to write?

**You said you wrote it down.**

Yea I just found it, you got like 8 chapters to go unless you win in P4A this Thursday.

**I've got my Akihiko combos down pat.**

We'll see. Also Stein's note? Really? Why would I put Author (Plural) if you were just gonna do that?

**I don't need to explain myself to a peasant.**

I feel like just our conversations will make this literary gold.

**Implying literary gold can be found on fanfics.**

Rude, but that's a good time to end this.


	2. Day of the Underclassmen

**J3STIE NOTES : **Yeeaaa bitches. We are BACK for a second helping of that sweet sweet toradora.

I wouldn't get hopes for this fanfic too high though, cause if Stein ends up winning in a game of Persona 4 Arena tomorrow, he's gonna start calling the shots. Apparently he's "Got his Akihiko down Pat." Whatever the hell that means.

Sorry for the bit of delay though. Our google doc is shared with like 6 other people, so sometimes they try to fill up said writing with jargon.

Ah, but you aren't here for that! Stein left off on a cliff hanger, WHAT WILL RYUUJI AND TAIGA DO? OooOOoohh~…

**Stein's Notes : Yea. What she said, there's a lot of people in our google doc so sometimes it may take us a while but yea sorry if I win tomorrow I guess I'd ask you to hope for me but let's face facts you probably want me to write sometimes. Here we go. Continue right off the last chapter.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

Despite the death glare from Taiga, Ryuuji was more concerned about the eyes of everyone else. Knowing Taiga, she would end up doing something clumsy and embarrass herself.

Thankfully, sound broke out from amongst the crowd.

"DORRRRUUUYAAAA!"

The school became witness to an individual leaping ludicrously high into the air, shouting incoherent words.  
"_Ah… I wouldn't expect any less_." Ryuuji thought to himself.

After landing on several of her underclassmen, she proceeded to gain speed, stepping over each of them, ignoring their cries of pain. She then took another leap, headed right for…

"TAAAIIIGAAA!"

As Taiga examined closely who had just leapt and called her name, tears welled up in her eyes.

"MINORIIIIN!"

CRASH.

Clearly the most dynamic hug ever witnessed.

"TAIGA! TAIGA! TAIGA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU CAME BACK!?" Kushieda cried out, tears flowing down her face at a breakneck pace.

"MINORIN! MINORIN! MINORIN! I'M SORRY! I WAS GOING TO SEE YOU STRAIGHT AWAY!" Taiga cried back, now with her own river swelling down her face.

As the two cried and Ryuuji stood up, he heard the conversations of his classmates' spring back from the commotion.

"Eh! Taiga!?"

"As in _tiger_!?"

"Like_ The PALMTOP Tiger of Happiness_!?"

"G-GOOD lUCK!?"

"MUH HAREM!"

And in a flash, all the underclassmen had managed to pry Kushieda and Taiga from each other, each trying to get a touch of the sprout of a woman, in hopes of their dreams coming true.

Before Ryuuji could even react, he heard a shout.

"Oi! Ryuuji!"

As he turned, his friends, Kitamura and Ami, came over.

"Ah…. Yea. Hey guys."

"I can't help but noticed Taiga's returned. That ought'a get you out of your funk, eh?" Kitamura said with a resounding laugh.

With a small blush, Ryuuji turned his head.

"Pfft, as if you could tell I was in a funk.

Soon all of the graduating class were in a circle around the large mass of underclassmen struggling to touch Taiga, and began to group up to have conversations of their lives with Taiga.

"Remember our ski trip! Oh man, Taiga sure can cause a commotion!"

"… and then she just _drop kicks _Ryuuji right in the ass! No lie!"

"… and she was all '_Ryuuji is Mine!'_ Oh man it was intense, I thought they killed him!"

The memories being shared of the Palmtop Tiger of Happiness caused everyone in the graduating class to smile.  
Or almost everyone.

"O-oi… R-Ryuu-Tan…"

Normally, Ryuuji was used to nervous calls to his name, due to his devilish looks. But this time it was Haruta, the well-established class clown, who usually had a smile on his stupid face.

"Ah, Haruta? What's wrong?" Ryuuji asked.

Seeing the class clown so distressed caused several of the other would-be-graduated to turn in concern.

"H-How can you guys forget!?" He cried out in a panic, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

At this point, even their teacher, Yuri, had stopped smiling and was looking concerned.

"Haruta, just tell us what's the matter…" Several students chimed.

"Y-yea, you're kinda killing the mood…"

"Guys! It's Aisaka Taiga! _TAIGA!_ Hello?" Haruta yelled back, as if stunned at the gall of such questions.

Kitamura, Ami, Kushieda, Ryuuji….  
All of the graduating class began to think together.

"Aisaka Taiga…. Taiga…. Tiger…

_FEROCIOUS!"_

Within a flash they realized the danger. Knowing Taiga, if the underclassmen kept on she was liable to explode!

"You guys! Jeez! We gotta get the underclassman away before this erupts!" Haruta exclaimed.

"For once he is right!" Kitamura yelled out, posing dynamically.

"Un!" Kushieda also yelled, posing dramatically behind him.

The senior class proceeded, with Kushieda, Kitamura, and Ryuuji leading the charge. Despite their scrawny appearances, the trio was throwing underclassmen per arm, swinging them out as if digging through trash.

All the other seniors helped too, Yuri-sensei pulled them away, and the principal was attempting to announce the danger over the microphone from the prior graduation ceremony.

Unfortunately, despite their efforts, the worst came to those unsuspecting underclassmen.

"GET YOU STUPID HANDS OFF ME!"

Like a volcano, suddenly uncountable numbers of underclassmen went flying through the top of the mound that had formed around what was once the small girl, Aisaka Taiga.

"ORRYYYAAA!"

Another spout of underclassmen, this time from the side of the mound, causing them to fly into the wall of the school.

After these two blows, the remaining underclassmen scattered around, giving taiga several yards of space.

As she stared angrily at them, Ryuuji had presumed that she would become flustered and want to go home.

He casually walked to her, underclassmen staring at him as if he were insane. "_It's just like back then, just one year ago…_" he thought, as he casually strode over to this pint sized weapon.

"Listen, you kind of caused a scene, if you're feeling a bit embarrassed-"

"Hmph. Stupid dog. As if I have any reason to be embarrassed."

This reaction surprised Ryuuji, as the Taiga he knew would be blushing a bit and storm off.

"Only a child could live with herself if she were to allow _underclassmen_ to make her lose her cool." She said confidently, in earshot of everyone. "Oi! All of you!" she shouted at the group around her.

"Some of you know me, and some of you don't. Really, doesn't affect me either way." She said, shrugging. "However… for you to just dash up and touch me as if that were my whole reason to come here. To let you _touch me!? _Do you think I would come here for _that!?_ To _BLESS_ your graduation!? I have better things to do, idiots."

To the underclassmen, the speech held such power and confidence that all of them just basked in the tiger's glory.

To the seniors, they had seen this before when the first rumor of the Palmtop Tiger of Happiness had spread around the school, and Taiga's head had been inflated, so her sudden ego wasn't that enthralling. Yet still, the shock was present on their face for a completely different reason

Ryuuji, shocked at that answer, double took a glance at Kitamura and Kushieda, just to confirm that had just happened. They too just stood in shock at the speech.

Taiga had managed to give a small speech without messing up a single word. No fidgeting, no stuttering, nothing. A perfect collection of sentences in a public scenario.

Taiga turned to Ryuuji confidently, her look saying it all.  
Even she's grown in some ways.

There was a pause, and a dreadful question was asked.

"… So why _are_ you here?" asked an underclassmen.

"_For Ryuuji of course._" Taiga thought as an answer.

Yet as she thought more and more on the meaning of this, she realized the implications. She couldn't say that! They would give her offshoot glances! What would her fellow seniors say! She didn't even really care about the underclassmen, but the seniors were still around them!

That underclassman would never realize how lucky he was that he was within a crowd.

"U-uuuh… uuh….. T-That's…. That's because….. O-OI! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ASK ME ANYTHING!?"

As Taiga began to show signs of imminent ranting and raving, Kitamura started talking to Kushieda.

"Kushieda! This is bad!" He told her in a hushed whisper. "After that little speech about only children getting embarrassed, if she gets flustered out there she'll be ashamed of herself forever!"

"Ooh! Just what I was thinking too!" She stated. "We're gonna have to do something! And it's gotta be enough to draw the attention away from a scene as interesting as this!" She said with a smile.

"Well…" Kitamura replied. "I know someone who's very good at stealing the show… Kushieda. We're initiating 'Plan A'!"

"Understood!"

And at the agreement of the plan, the two slyly slinked over to their unaware blue haired friend.

…

"I-I'M WAITING FOR YOU! COME ON OUT! TRYING TO T-T-TALK BACK TO ME!?"

Taiga was getting nowhere, and all the seniors knew it. The underclassmen, thankfully, were so enticed by her sudden appearance and their lack of understanding of her character that they thought she might actually find the one 'talking back to her'.

"_Honestly… if you just kept a cool head… I guess karma _does _rear its ugly head at the worst of times._" Ryuuji thought to himself. He was about to go up there and try to repair the scene when-

"KYAA~!"

A sharp yell broke out, but it was a very specific yell. Ami yelling through the halls was such a common practice thing, that even the boys trying for her affection knew she was probably too busy with whatever to even notice if she were yelling.

"MY SHIRT!"

… But at the addition of those two words, _every_ head turned. Taiga immediately turned to check if Ryuuji would, only to see his head already clocked to the angle. As they looked off, Kushieda could be seen running off with Ami's shirt. Just as she turned a corner, she guided a deadpan expression to Ryuuji and Taiga, and simply crossed her arms over her head and disappeared, Ami in hot pursuit, shirtless.

After a moment of hesitation, nearly everyone went running. Underclassmen, seniors, and even creepy teachers, too!

"AMI-SAN! WE'RE COMING TO HELP!"

"THIS IS MY CHANCE TO TALK TO HER!"

"I'M GONNA SEE BOOBS!"

The willing ran, while the unwilling were simply pushed along. Eventually three people remained in the courtyard.

"Ah, I'm not going to hear the end of that when she gets her shirt back…" Kitamura said, sighing happily.

"Y-you had something to do with that!?" Ryuuji asked, astonished.

"Hmph! You underestimate me, Takasu!" he said, leaning in closely. "… _ALWAYS_ be weary of my plans!" he said with a smile. "Oh! Speaking of plans! Our plan to go to that mansion isn't changing. Ami had a feeling that Taiga would somehow find a way along during the summer, so she's already told the staff, so we should still be allowed in that mansion she was talking about."

"Wow! To think she was so prepared, tell her I said thanks…. Oh. And that I had nothing to do with this whole shirt… y-yea. You know." Ryuuji said, blushing slightly.

"Honestly, you ma- wait. Mansion? Summer? _Me_?" Taiga began to ask.

"Ah, that's right!" Kitamura started. "You weren't here for that. Well since I'm leaving for a trimester, I actually have a lot of time before I head to America!"

"You're headed to Ameri-"

"Please save your questions for later." Kitamura stated, plainly cutting Taiga off. "Anyway, with all the excess time, we were going to spend a week or so at one of Ami's 'work locations' so to speak. Pack both light and heavy clothes, because we're going to visit a mountain and a beach! See you there!"

With that, Kitamura started running down the road. It was already sunset. With all the commotion going on, time sure flew by.

"… Hey, dog." Taiga started. "Cutlets."

"… Honestly, fine fine. Let's just head home. You gotta pack though, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Why am I not even surprised…?"

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**AND BAM. DONE.**

Dude wtf it's been 30 minutes there is no way in the fires of hell you could have possibly written all this in 30 minutes.

**It's OK I'm Asian.**

That literally explains nothing. Also there's a lack of Taiga x Ryuuji shipping. What if I told you to re do it.

**There was a lack of brains between your father and your mother, you don't see them trying again do you?**

Waow go right where it stings. When you die I'm going to relieve myself on your grave.

**That'd just make my grave cool as shit. "Hey guys! Check it. This is the dude who had that chick pee on him when he died."**

No one will ever think that.

**You clearly haven't lived life.**

Whatever. Log into dayz its spooky alone.

**I died**

Wat. Hold on this isn't the place for this discussion we'll talk in chat people might try to find our shit.


	3. The Monster comes home

**J3STIE'S NOTES : **So we FUCKING died in dayz by some fucking cunt licker groupd called TMW so we're probably going to move on to nether but it's downloading so we've got time so I told Stein here that since he's got no AP classes tomorrow he may as well take advantage of his time and write up another chapter for anyone who actually cares.

**Stein's Notes : I'm pumpin' this shit out like… well shit… on a diarrhea diet. That was the worst metaphor I've ever written but whatever, roll with it. So yea. Continuing, I suppose.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

The walk back was awkward for some inexplicable reason. I mean he had already said he loved her, he wasn't sure why he felt so uncomfortable at the moment. Yet here they were, talking in the most awkward of fashions together. The sun was, for the most part, down, and their surroundings were a romantic pink-orange, yet despite this the entire scene was just kind of tense.

"S-so, while I prepare the cutlets to be made, you go prepare for the trip tomorrow, OK?" Ryuuji said, blushing. He had no idea why he was blushing, it kind of just happened.

"R-right!" Taiga responded, equally confused at her own blush.

The awkward moment held true all the way home, and the romantic scenery had already passed, when Ryuuji's front door flew open.

"RYUU-CHAN! IT'S AMAZING!"

Ryuuji and Taiga stood, staring at Ryuuji's mother, Yasuko.

"Yasuko… AH! What the..! Why weren't you at my graduation!?"

"THERE WAS NO TIME. I HAD TO MAKE SURE!" She looked a mess, her makeup was half-applied and was smudged on her face and she seemed to be sweating for some reason. "GET INSIDE!" she yelled, moving gracefully and swiftly, much unlike her usual self.

The curiosity on such a character change in Ya-chan resulted in Taiga practically gliding inside the building, leaving Ryuuji in the dust.

"O-oi! Taiga! Wait up!"

…

The cutlets were made, Taiga was packed, but no one was eating. The trio was simply sitting around a bird cage.

"And what's this!?" Ryuuji asked, holding up a container of birdfeed.

"Dinner! That has dinner! Food!" Inko-chan yelled.

"… And this!?" Yasuko asked, holding up a rolled up magazine.

"News! Gossip! That's the magazines!" Inko-chan yelled again.

"Great! And your name is..?" Ryuuji said, filling the bird's bowl with food.

"Inko-chan! Me! I am! Inko-chan!" Inko-chan replied happily.

"And I am!?" Taiga beamed

"**THE MONSTER**"

"AAAAGGGHH!" The three shouted out. "Failure again…"

Upon entering the house, they found Inko-chan able to say his own name and what he was thinking. Sure, the bird was still ugly as hell, but his communication skills had miraculously shot through the roof! After the initial excitement, they started asking about what Inko remembered of other people.

He remembered Kitamura, Ami, Kushieda, Noto, Kihara, Kashii, Haruta…. Basically everyone who has ever visited Ryuuji's house. But then the faithful question was asked.

"And who am I!?" Taiga asked happily.

"**THE MONSTER**" Inko-chan replied, in a suddenly deep and guttural groan.

And so for the majority of the night, Ryuuji, Yasuko, and Taiga had tried any sort of trick to get Inko to _not_ call Taiga a monster. This was their latest failure.

Taiga gripped the cage and started swinging it madly, yelling at the bird.

"OK JACKASS! YOU WANT TO SEE A MONSTER! I CAN SHOW YOU A MONSTER! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? OI RYUUJI, I'M FEELING SOME FRIED PARROT TONIGHT!"

"HELP! HELP! **THE MONSTER LINGERS!**"

"W-WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE! YOU EVEN CHANGE YOUR _WHOLE VOICE_ JUST TO CALL ME A MONSTER? ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!"

"ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! **THE MONSTER SEEMS TO****_ LOVE _****THAT WORD.**"

"… AAAAGH!" Taiga yelled, and flew back onto the floor.

It was odd to bear witness to, but it seemed the mighty Palmtop Tiger had been defeated by the Takasu's resident parrot.

"Hey, Aisaka-sa~n, I'm sure it's fine. Maybe it's Inko-chan's way of saying… uh…. You're a _monster_ of a friend~?" Ryuuji's mother proclaimed.

"Thanks Ya-chan, but that doesn't really help." Taiga said.

As the night grew late, Ryuuji was glad this turn of events had happened. Sure, Inko thought Taiga was a monster, but he wasn't exactly _wrong_… and it did break the awkward tension between them.

Suddenly a knock on the door drew them away from the bird.

"Yo, Ryuuji!"

Kitamura stood at the doorway. Upon being allowed in, he didn't even ask. He simply made himself at home.

"Oooh! Pork Cutlets! Did you guys already eat!? Do you mind?" he asked eagerly.

Taiga gave a sort of angry defensive look from behind Ryuuji at the thought of someone taking her meat. "Don't worry, I'll make some more, ok?"

In the time span it took for Ryuuji and Taiga to answer the door, Yasuko had already needed to leave for work, so the group was down to Ryuuji, Taiga, and Kitamura.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Taiga…"

Despite his apologies, Taiga continued giving him a rather intense glare. Although she used to like the man before her, the man was doing something unacceptable. He was taking her meat.

Ryuuji couldn't help but feel the awkward and tense silence from the kitchen

"Er… so… Oh! Here! It was supposed to be saved for the trip but… well… consider it a bit of a secret…"

Kitamura said, in a hushed whisper, sensing the tense feeling. He then handed Taiga something under the table in hopes of doing away with the awkward airs.

As she examined what it was, she found herself completely at a loss.

"… What the hell is this? A bottle?"

"Er… well to be honest I don't really know. Ami said it was a drink for grown ups! Wanted to surprise everyone with it but… well… Ami isn't coming tonight. That shirt thing I pulled…"

At the recollection of that scene, Taiga let out a laugh. "Yea… thanks for that Kitamura."

"No problem!" He announced confidently, laughing as well.

As they recalled the moment, the tension flew by.

Ryuuji stood in the kitchen, hearing the laughter. He was glad Taiga was happy, and felt that it was good for her to still be on friendly terms with everyone after a year apart. As much as he'd love to keep her for himself, and he _really_ would, he knew it'd be unhealthy for the two to purely talk to each other. As he was finishing the cutlets there was a knock on the door.

"_Hm… I may need to prepare more cutlets…_" he thought to himself.

As expected, when he opened the door, Kushieda was there.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Takasu…" she said as Ryuuji opened the door, wagging her finger.

"Did you think I wouldn't be here to-"

"Oh! Kushieda! Hey there! Seems you're second, eh? Ahahahaha!" Kitamura said from the dinner table with Taiga, laughing.

"Hey! Minorin~! Oh. You're kinda laatte though~!"

For a moment, she stood there stunned. After regaining herself, she returned to her ludicrously energetic self.

"Oh! Kitamura-kun! I see you…" before she could finish her statement, she took a _big_ whiff of the air around her.

"PORK!" she announced. In a flash, she had managed to swerve by Ryuuji and found herself sitting at the table with Kitamura and Taiga.

From said table, Ryuuji could hear Taiga trying to get the two to help her with the situation with Inko-chan.

After a moment of analysis, the thought jumped into Ryuuji's head.

"… _I'm gonna have to cook all the pork, aren't I..?_"

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**THIS CHAPTER I MADE SHORTER BECAUSE THE OTHER ONE WAS TWO THOUSAND WERDS.**

Why are you talking in caps you fucker?

**Why are you speaking in limericks you elf?**

What? How do I even respond to that. What do you even mean?

Dude. Don't leave me hanging like this. I'm confused.

Dude.

Waow you're a fuck.

But good werk with the Parrot I've never really seen him being used as a literary element.

DUDE. WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN LIMERICKS.

God screw you.


	4. The Journey

**J3STIE'S NOTES : **We're back again mother fuckaaahhh! After playing Nether with our group we realized it was boring because it was basically a bunch of angry strangers playing the waiting game and COD, only filled with more anger. DayZ Alpha was the same too, cuz it was so slow and the AI was so bad you may as well actively seek getting shot in the face. Need moar Open World Survivals in the… well. World. Yea. Whatever.

**Stein's Notes : I was waiting for her to finish typing and she stopped on the whatever and it's been like 10 minutes so I'm gonna go on. Yea. If anyone reading this does see our notes you should recommend some Survival Games. Yea. Right. Anyway. I feel like this has a lot more focal point on the humor. Cuz idk hao 2 romance drama. Yeeeh. OK. Here we go. Right now.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

After cooking all the Pork in the house, Kitamura and Kushieda happily joined Ryuuji and Taiga for dinner. Taiga, however, was reluctant to share, and Ryuuji held many regrets due to having to waste all the Pork unexpectedly. Despite this, they had a good time trying to get Inko-chan to _not _insult Taiga.

The night grew late, and Kushieda and Kitamura had already decided to stay over in their plan, since they were bound for the same destination.

Surprisingly, as morning came, Ryuuji was the only one who woke up, and even then he didn't even know the time.

"Apparently I'm the only morning person…" he stated to himself, viewing his three friends asleep.

"Ryuuji…"

He turned to face Taiga. His girlfriend… no… _fiancé_… wait… _lover_?

Now that he had time to think about it, what exactly _were_ they to each other?

"… I love you…" she declared in her sleep.

As he watched her, he knew that regardless of what they were, they had one set path together. "_Together_." He thought to himself. As long as he was with Taiga, he saw no problems with his future. He held a warm and fuzzed feeling for a while, until a mischievous smile grew on Taiga's face.

Suddenly, her tongue started flapping about. Ryuuji could do nothing but stare, no longer feeling that same warmth. Her hand suddenly began performing _lewd_ actions, as well.

"… dog… I bet you like it when I-"

He couldn't bear watching this anymore.

"AAAAAHHHHH! EVERYONE UP NOW! TIME FOR BREAKFAST! FOOD! YES! ARISE!" He started yelling, as he paraded around the room.

Kitamura and Kushieda woke up normally, and offered Ryuuji a hello, but he was hardly focused on those two.

As Taiga rose up from sleep, she blinked twice, as if to get a bearing on her surroundings. She then took a look at Ryuuji and became a _very deep_ shade of red.

"N-…. NO!" She suddenly screamed.

As she leapt, Ryuuji found himself unable to dodge with Kushieda and Kitamura blocking his sides. The kick knocked his face back and sent him flying into the walls.

"AH! TAKASU-SAN!"

"TAKASU!"

The sound awoke Inko-chan.

"WHAT!? WHO!? OH MY! **The Monster strikes even in the day**."

As Ryuuji flew by the kitchen, he got a pretty decent look at the clock. They were going to be late.

"AH! GUYS! WE'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED! WE GOTTA MOVE NOW!"

Yet somehow, the process of getting out of the house seemed to be endless.

"TAKASU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kushieda yelled at Ryuuji, who was packing lunch.

"NO TIME TO ARGUE! I'M BRINGING ALONG SOME SNACKS!" He yelled back, throwing some of the leftover pork and rice into a box.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" She suddenly started yelling.

"AH! SHE'S RIGHT!" Taiga suddenly exclaimed in the middle of stuffing the mystery bottle of Kitamura's into her bag.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Ryuuji shouted back.

"YOU CAN ONLY BRING 300 YEN WORTH OF SNACKS ON A TRIP, TAKASU!" She proclaimed

"UN! UN!" Taiga agreed.

"W-WHAT THE!? IS THIS THE TIME TO BE ARGUING ABOUT THIS? TAIGA SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE YOU'LL EAT ANYTHING!" Ryuuji proclaimed back.

"UNTRUE!" Taiga yelled in response. "I WON'T EAT ANY NASTY VEGITABLES!"

"AH! TAIGA! THAT'S BAD FOR REPRESNTATION OF A DIET WARRIOR!" Kushieda suddenly yelled.

"I'M GOING TO GO ON AHEAD!" Kitamura chimed as he jogged through the door.

"OI! DUMBASS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WEARING A SHIRT." Ryuuji called after him. Kitamura had managed to somehow end up shirtless with his bag over his back, nearly leaving like that.

"AH! SO IT APPEARS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled back, as he walked backwards back into the house to find his clothes.

"DUMBASS! YOU WERE EVEN SLEEPING WITH CLOTHES _ON_! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BECOME SHIRTLESS!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"OH! NICE VIEW OF THEM MUSCLES I SEE!" Kusheida said in response to Kitamura's shirtless antics.

Toast popped out of the toaster.

"WHO ON EARTH WAS MAKING TOAST!?" Ryuuji yelled.

"RYUUJI! IS YA-CHAN HERE!? WE SHOULDN'T BE YELLING!" Taiga asked, ironically continuing the yelling.

"SHE LEFT LAST NIGHT, IT'S FINE! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO VISIT GRANDPA!" He yelled back.

"**The Monster has disturbed my sleep**." Inko-chan bellowed. Thankfully the environment was so loud Taiga didn't even hear it.

"AH! SOMEONE MADE THE MIGHTIEST OF MEALS, THE GREAT BREAKFAST-SAN!" Kushieda suddenly exclaimed, examining the toast. She lifted it up and prepared to eat it when-

"Yoink." Kitamura said, as he flew by, now clothed, grabbing the toast from Kushieda's hand before she could drop it into her mouth. "OK! NOW I'M GOING TO MOVE ON AHEAD!" He left with the toast in his mouth.

As Kusheida stood there, she had realized something. "AH! TAKASU! WE STILL HAVE TO PA-"

"VRAAAAAGH!" Ryuuji suddenly yelled, cutting Kushieda off. "FORGET IT. WHERE'S MY WALLET. WE'RE BUYING 300 YEN WORTH OF TRAIN FOOD. LET'S JUST GET DRESSED!"

"BUT THAT'S SO-" Kushieda started, at least until she examined the clock. "OH MY MIGHTY ASURAN FIST WE ARE LATE LET'S GO LET'S GO!"

"RYUUJI! MY BAG IS HEAVY!" Taiga complained.

Not wanting to hear any more complaints, Ryuuji threw his bag, Taiga's bag, and Kushieda's bag over his shoulder.

"GO!" he yelled, dashing out the door like a madman.

"AH! RYUUJI! I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO CARRY MINE!" Kushieda shouted as they ran in an attempt to catch up to him.

After they caught up, they ran. They ran and ran and ran, until Kitamura was in sight, now standing and talking to a girl on the street. Half eaten toast, books, papers, and an open bag were strewn around them.

"OI! MORON!" Ryuuji started, not wanting to deal with further delays. "WE'RE RUNNING LATE AS IT IS LET'S GET MOVING!"

"CAN'T!" Kitamura yelled back. "I BUMPED INTO THIS LOVELY WOMAN AS SHE TURNED THIS CORNER WITH TOAST IN MY MOUTH. WE ARE DESTINED TO FALL IN LOVE!" He shouted fully confident in himself, spinning around like a young man in love.

"OH! GOOD FOR YOU TWO! ALL RIGHT!" Kushieda yelled as she jumped around, giving a two thumbs up to Kitamura and the confused woman.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO HIT ON STRANGERS!" Taiga suddenly yelled as she jogged alongside Kushieda and Ryuuji.

"SORRY GUYS! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO-"

Before Kitamura could finish, Ryuuji and the others had caught up to him. As they dashed by, Ryuuji grabbed him by the collar.

"VRRAAAAAAAAAGGGH!"

Ryuuji began sprinting at crazy speeds, dragging Kitamura behind him like a child. The air behind them was heated from the extreme speeds.

"HOT!" Kushieda yelled as she swerved a bit to the side to continue her pace but avoid the heat, reducing her placement to 4th.

"IT BURNS!" Taiga yelled, as she charged through the heat, gaining her spot a in 3rd.

Kitamura was shocked for a few seconds until he realized what had actually happened.

"AH! MY BELOVED!" He yelled, as he was dragged away, the woman now picking up her bag and its contents.

"IF WE DON'T MAKE IT TO THE STATION IN 3 MINUTES WE'RE GONNA MISS OUR RIDE!" Ryuuji yelled as they gained more speed. Passerbyers were shocked at the speed the group was going, the strange "HORAHORAHORA" noise Kushieda made with each step, and the massive aftershock that followed in their wake.

"Ah… you're right…" Kitamura declared solemnly to Ryuuji, sighing. "You're-…. WAIT! MY TOOOOAAAASSSTT!" Kitamura suddenly yelled.

…

As they made it to their Train, Kushieda, Ryuuji, and Taiga were all wheezing.

"Ah, what's with you guys?" Kitamura asked them. "It wasn't even that hard."

"DUMBASS! RYUUJI DRAGGED YOU FOR HALF OF IT!" Taiga yelled. Passengers in the train car gave some glances, but no one seemed to notice.

"Ah. That's right." Kitamura stated plainly. "Did that really make much of a difference though?" He asked quizzically.

Ryuuji would have said something if he weren't so tired. He had never been able to run like that, let alone do that _while carrying a man_.

"Aaah…" Kushieda sighed. "I can't believe _I'M _ the last one…" she complained.

"Ah!" Taiga exclaimed, shocked. "She's right! 1st was Ryuuji, 2nd was Kitamura, 3rd was me, and… MINORIN WAS LAST PLACE AT SOMETHING!"

In all the years Taiga has known Kushieda, she never really bore witness to her losing at anything. It kind of made her jealous. Kushieda was captain of every team she was on, well liked, popular, and had… _developed _much better. _But_ here, finally beating her… Taiga thought for a moment what to say, when it finally came to her.

"HAH!" She suddenly yelled. "I WON!" She continued, playfully.

"As if!' Kushieda retorted, immediately going along with the game. "3rd place isn't even winning!" She stated, poking Taiga's forehead.

"Still better than fourth!" Taiga said back, sticking her tongue out at her.

"W-… Why, you villain! Take this!"

"Vooorrryyaa!"

And just like that, the two began play-sparring in the middle of a public train.

"_I guess I have to be the adult here_." Ryuuji thought to himself.

He was going to speak and tell the two to calm down when he realized he didn't have a voice. He was going to get up to get water, when he realized he was too tired. He recalled his home, and how he longed to be in his room sleeping.

"…_ They'll handle it themselves._" Ryuuji thought as he slowly faded.

The last thing he saw was Kitamura learning an attack from Kushieda.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**Motha fucku eye'm eeels.**

It took me a second, but I got it. Also, what did you mean by limericks.

**Yea, but Breloom still doesn't look as cool as Combusken.**

What in the name of Edward Michael Bear Grylls are you even talking about.

**Idek.**

Oh right. How's it feel to lose after you had your "Akihiko down pat"?

**He used Shadow Labrys, that wasn't even fair.**

Some1 ees butmad ahuehue.

**You were literally last place.**

No fair I had to fight him first.

**MadcuzBad**

Whatever. Do we have to end every story of yours with a conversation?

**I feel like now it's tradition. It also boosts my word count, by extension my ego, and by a further extension my E-peen.**

Implying a fanfic story enhances your E-peen?

**Point taken.**

We're ending this here before we talk more about E-peens. I like this chapter tho eets funny. I can like, VISUALIZE it. Ya know?

**Yaaas. I guess. Maybe.**

You lack resolve.


	5. The Journey DOS

**J3STIE'S NOTES : **Ohhhmygosh a favorite that's right y'all one whole favorite darkstar321 ermagers we're gunna hit the big time Stein. At first I thought the traphic graph was lying but now I KNOW. NOW WE'RE JUST MISSING REVIEWS. THIS IS ME ASKING FOR REVIEWS. Yep. Anyway, started playing super smash again, wishing Nintendo wifi still worked. Hashtagthestruggle.

**Stein's Notes : I wrote this on a train ride so it was like train****_ception_****. Cool rite? Rite? I'm cool aren't I? My mom says I'm cool.**

**Was that supposed to be a joke? I'm ashamed of myself but I don't erase the stupid things I type so we're going with it. Oh. TY for favorites and stuff, I'd call out names but I feel anyone saying "I love THESE FANFIC STORAYS" should go with a guilty pleasure approach.**

**Because J3STIE's a bitch.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

The train ride ended up _much _longer than expected due to issues regarding other trains, scheduling, and technical problems.

By the third hour in Kitamura and Kushieda had fallen asleep, with Taiga close behind.

"Aaaahh…" She groaned to herself. She realized everyone in their train aisle had left due to her, Minorin's and Kitamura's kung fu match. The only ones in the car were herself, those two, and Ryuuji.

She took a glance at Ryuuji. It was odd, she originally came here to continue her relationship with him, yet somehow most of her time had been spent with Kitamura and Minorin. As she continued staring at her fiancé, she recalled a certain dream of hers, and began blushing profusely.

"A-As if I could do that to such a stupid dog!" She thought to herself, shaking her head back and forth in her embarrassment.

"Idiot! Dumbass! Pervert!"

Yet despite thinking of insults for him, she couldn't remove her eyes from him.

"… but aren't _I_ the one thinking these things… am _I _a pervert..?"

Taiga's thoughts began to race from there, starting a chain reaction of pervy thoughts. She couldn't blame Ryuuji for it as he was asleep and did nothing wrong, but she had to do something.

Without even realizing it, Taiga managed to punch herself in the face.

"G-GAH! WHAT TH-… Oh. That was me." She yelled, and jaded off into a meek comment.

"Honestly… for this stupid dog to have such an effect on me…" Taiga thought as she leaned against him to sleep. Suddenly she was wafted by… she tried to think of a better word for it, but all that came was _smell_.

"There's gotta be something more refined…" she thought to herself.

"Ah! Aroma!"

Giddy at this thought, she started taking conscious breaths of Ryuuji's "aroma", until she was confused at her own giddiness. "… Sometimes I question my wellbeing." She said to herself.

She then took another look at Ryuuji as she gently fell asleep. "Ah… well… he isn't _really_ a _dog_…" she thought as she drifted away.

…

"**_WAKE UP!_**" a loud voice suddenly bellowed.

Taiga jumped, managing to headbutt Ryuuji in the side of his face.

Kushieda, who somehow managed to sleep under a seat, smacked her face into it, hurting herself.

The three awake to an employee yelling at them through a megaphone.

"I can't believe I actually got to use one of these!" he said to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Taiga shouted at him, stunned at his own amazement at himself.

"Calm down now, look." He said, pointing outside. "This is your time to get off." He told them.

As the trio looked outside, they realized he was right. From here they were to be picked up by one of Ami's drivers to be taken to the mansion. They were about to go and grab their stuff when…

"… Say, where's Kitamura?" Kushieda asked as she analyzed the area.

She was right. As Ryuuji and Taiga scoped about, Kitamura was nowhere to be seen!

"What? You're missing someone?" the employee asked. "Cool! I mean- er…. You know. But hey, Maybe I can use this again!" he said, pointing at the megaphone.

"T-that's not really ne-" Before Ryuuji could finish, it had begun.

"OI! KITAMADA-KUN! YOUR FRIENDS ARE-"

"WHAT TH-AAAH"

At the sound from the second yell, Kitamura was found.

He had somehow managed to fall asleep atop the chairs within the luggage cabinet. As he tumbled, their bags fell along with him, all on top of the man with the megaphone.

"NYAAA!" he yelled as the boy and his group's stuff landed atop of him.

"Ah, sorry. Oh. And it's 'Kitamura-kun'"

…

The ride to the mansion came as a surprise. Their driver happened to be a bus driver, and this was _their own personal luxury bus_ for the ride there. Ami had apparently left earlier than them.

"She seemed a little miffed about something…" the driver mumbled, haphazardly. Kushieda shook at the thought, feeling a bit guilty.

"W-W-well, I wonder why? Eh, Kitamura?" Kushieda stated.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because we made her shirtless in public." He responded with a blank look on his face.

The sheer tact of the statement made Kushieda turn a pure white, with the bus driver gawking, unsure if he heard him correctly.

"Honestly…" Ryuuji stated as he walked into the bus, hearing the trainwreck of a conversation. "You were supposed to play along…" he told Kitamura.

"Oh. Was I? Weird…"

While the two have been best friends for a while, they didn't hang out too often outside of school. Because of this, Ryuuji thought he was always like his school self. Collected, smart, but just a _bit_ weird. When senior year came and they started hanging out more, he realized Kitamura wasn't just a _bit_ weird he was practically oblivious to the norms of life, and lived in his own bizarre plane of existence.

The same went for Kushieda. But while he _knew_ she could understand more then she let on (Events from their school years with Taiga still fresh in his mind) and she just never let anyone in on that, he was unsure if Kitamura ever really was aware of his surroundings.

They got on the bus, and the second half of their trek began.

…

5 minutes in, Ryuuji had already managed to fall asleep and Kitamura found himself talking to the bus driver about America, which left Kushieda and Taiga together. Since the two were best friends, Kushieda chose to play around and tease the short girl.

"Oi, Taiga. Been a while since you've seen Ryuuji, eh? Eh? Did you spend your alone time before me and Kitamura came well? _Family making, hmm_?"

She was hoping Taiga would react angrily, initiating another kung fu fight. With all the space of the bus, they could freely leap and jump and dive for attacks without bothering either the driver, Kitamura, or Ryuuji.

"Ah! Uh… f-f-family… m-making..?" Memories flooded Taiga's mind of the day they ran away together and ended up at Ryuuji's grandfathers. It was their first kiss, and despite sharing a bed all they did was kiss, which had satisfied her at that moment.

Unfortunately the year apart, and that being one of her last memories, Taiga finally realized the reasons for her odd dreams.

"_… I've been cockblocked_." She thought to herself.

"Hahahaha!" She started laughing. "A-as if I could nurse a family in this small body!" She said, for some reason confidently. Kushieda's look went from a smile to an awkward stare.

"_W-what?_" Kushieda thought. "_I thought for sure we would fight again…_"

Suddenly Taiga's face grew solemn as she looked out the window. She began thinking of what Ryuuji would say if he overheard her.

"… although… if it's for Ryuuji…" she started in a hushed voice.

"_OHMYGOD WE'RE HEADED FOR UNCANNY VALLEY!_" Kushieda thought in a panic.

"W-W-WAAAAIT!" Kushieda exclaimed.

Taiga, shocked, had somehow managed to forget she was talking to Kushieda.

"I-I-I DIDN'T WANT TO ACTUALLY TALK ABOUT SUCH THINGS!" She shouted.

"W-WHAT? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU START THIS CONVERSATION!?" Taiga yelled back.

"THIS IS BAD. WE'RE TEENAGERS, TAIGA. OHMYLORD I'VE HEARD THE UNTHINKABLE. AND THE KIDS… THEY'LL BE LIKE ANGRY MINI-PEOPLE! THINK ABOUT IT! WITH YOUR HEIGHT AND RYUUJI'S… WELL HIS FACE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING! MY CHILDREN WOULD LOOK JUST FINE! WHY YOU…" Taiga was now rearing to go, willing to fight. Unfortunately Kushieda, driven by this conversation, was not.

"I'VE LOST THE WILL TO DO BATTLE! MY FIST IS PLAGUED BY THOUGHTS OF THE SKIN!" Kushieda announced, running around the bus, scratching about her head.

"DUMBASS! HOLD STILL! I'LL MAKE YOU FORGET!" Taiga yelled, flying after her.

…

After a very one sided match, conversation continued in a more serious tone.

"I mean, you two are basically engaged right? Wouldn't it be natural for you to slather yourself in bees oil and roll into a hare's embrace?" Kushieda said, completely deadpan serious.

Taiga couldn't even look away, let alone blush, due to what Kushieda had said and her face's way of emphasizing it.

"Er….. I don't… what?" Taiga responded, only to find Kushieda suddenly standing by an open window, a breeze blowing in.

"Hmph…" Kushieda started as the wind blew her hair about. "… such foolishness… the air… it clasps what it cannot fathom…"

Taiga was at one point used to this sort of behavior from Kushieda, but due to their time apart had managed to forget how swiftly Kushieda can control a conversation.

"I-I'm sorry, Minorin… I'm unsure what we-"

"Before that, let me ask." Kushieda declared, cutting Taiga off.

"Back when you liked Kitamura, if anyone said the slightest thing about you and Kitamura being together, you would spazz out."

"Yea. So?"

"Well, we just talked about you…" Kushieda started leaning in close. "… and your _FIANCE_…" Kushieda was now cheek-to-cheek with Taiga. "… doing the _horizontal hoolah_ and you didn't spazz ONCE. Something happened between you two."

Taiga's face had become monotonous.

As the time and silence grew, Kushieda's thoughts raced on herself.

"_Taiga, now is the time to share your true thoughts to me. As your bestfriend, you know I can read you like a map. Although yes, in some ways my smile is a façade, I truly am happy. My smiling face is true to myself. But still, behind this joyful smile of mine are watchful eyes. Eyes of which I am rather proud. And these eyes detect on you a sense of helpless ness. Let me be the bestfriend I couldn't be when you moved. I'll help you thr-_"

"Not really. He's just asleep, so he can't really hear me."

"GAAACK!" Kushieda suddenly yelled, scaring Taiga from her blank expression. Kushieda's entire mind-based soliloquy had been destroyed. She reached her hands up in desperation. "God… up in the sky… grant me the peace I deserve…"

And with that, Kushieda had managed to knock herself out mid conversation.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**Miss shun cum plea T.**

Do you have to write in that stupid dialect of yours?

**Do you have to live in that useless style of yours?**

Do you always need a comeback?

**Do you always need to complain?**

Do you know what complaining is?

**Do you know what a lack of a witty comeback is? No you don't. It's what you said. Click Clack Bang.**

You can't answer your own question.

**Yet there I am. Doing just that. And it made you lose that discussion.**

Implying there is a point system.

**Implying this isn't on a fanfic.**

I wasn't even implying that

**Implying.***

**Fixing it doesn't count as contributing to the conversation. She put cumprying like a sex addict social outcast.**

I'm just going to submit this now.


	6. An Operation Begins

**J3STIE'S NOTES : **I can't help but notice as I read these they go more and more on the humorous side, which is nice. Still waiting on Taiga to tell Ryuuji she loves him. Kinda eh, you'd think she would do that first. JUS' SAIYAN. Anyway, join me in Attack on Titan, Mr. Leaderboard.

**Stein's Notes : All about that Levicopter, although it seems Eren's ability had become Petra's Pizza Cutter.**

**Anyway, I'm sticking to humorous because there are tons of dramatic ones that simply stay dramatic, or end up running so long they end up killing it. It's always good to check out other examples before you dive into something, and so far most of them seem to be either full of edgy OCs that seem very artificial (Gary Stu? Mary Sue?) or the characters act so out of character it throws the story off.**

**-RANT INBOUND-**

**Also sometimes you can tell what an Author wants to do with his/her life because he/she will input events that reflect what the author themself wishes to do. While studying up on fanfic articulation I saw one that was technically bleach, but they went fucking raving. It doesn't fit in because it simply becomes OOC and you would have been better off producing your own story with your own characters. Can you imagine Orihime being approached by a raver asking her to do ecstasy and she just goes "Well, sure I'd love to! Becuz I wanna fuk Kurosaki!" Nu stahp dat.  
Although that takes fanfics in the consideration of more socially acceptable norms of literature. I can't say I've read that many, but so far the ones I read for the learning of how to write one were either rather generic love stories, full of OCs (Sword Art Online AHUEHUE MUH ROLEPLAY), or were like "rlly hrd 2 red". No personal attacks on that, though. You had the confidence to post your stories on the internet, which I can attest to being rather praise worthy. That takes a lot more guts than doing something like posting a rude youtube comment. I guess I'm kind of paving my own style, unless there's already a name for someone using my dialect. Oh yea, also my grammar errors. In case I didn't say earlier I don't backspace much instead I just work around what I had typed and wing it from there.**

**Anyway, I got 11 more chapters to go then it SHOULD be finished. So have fun for the ride as it lasts, if anyone's reading.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

The rest of the trip was rather quiet, as Kitamura had become engrossed in his conversation with the bus driver, and Ryuuji and Kushieda had fallen asleep.

Upon arrival, as they all stepped off the bus, Taiga was called back by Kushieda.

"OK Taiga!" She started, continuing their prior conversation. "It's clear what you want and so far, the best thing to do to get what you want is to make _others want what you want_."

"… huh?" Taiga asked, confused. "Are you asking me to make other's want Ryuuji?"

"What? No! Oh wait, I see what you're getting at, but no!" Kushieda retorted at the accusation. "I mean, look, _you_ have to get _Ryuuji_ to want to do…. Well pardon my language. _YOU_!"

At the thought of an aggressive Ryuuji, the thought of her being handled by him, Taiga turned a subtle shade of red and began shaking her head.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" She screamed, moving about.

Yet at the same time, Taiga wouldn't mind being held in his embrace, imagining how warm it would feel to be next to him.

"Taiga…" Kushieda said calmly. "I'm your bestfriend. I know when your 'no's mean 'yes'."

As Taiga thought on Kushieda's words, her resolved thickened through her embarrassment.

"… OK. So what do I do?" She asked quietly.

"Ah! At last you accept my help!" Kushieda exclaimed, cheering for her achievement in getting Taiga to accept it. "_I'm going to be the most helpful best bestfriend ever_!" she thought to herself.

"OKAY! We'll do this in increments and see how far we have to go! Firstly you're going to need to look more lady like.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"As your bestfriend I'm totally comfortable telling you. Taiga you look like a sassy elementary student. When you're around Ryuuji it's like looking at a father who blossomed to early and his daughter with severe daddy issues."

Taiga was shocked, but not at what she had said, but how it was said. After just getting used to Kushieda's insane idea of a vocabulary, for her to be so up front about something had completely thrown Taiga's preparedness out the window. Regardless, Taiga always knew she looked rather young, but she thought that would help in the future. "_By the time I'm 40 I would like I'm 22!_" she would think to herself. But at that moment, she realized if her youthful appearance would keep her from… _what she wanted_… then it had to go.

"Uh… well what do you propose I do?" Taiga asked her friend, embarrassed at her own desperation.

"Well basically, be more adult-ish. Wear heels, do taxes, I don't know. Stuff grownups would do." Kushieda advised. "If this doesn't work we move to the next phase, ok?"

Taiga thought about it. "_No matter how I think of this… this sounds like work_… _but…_" Pictures flooded her mind. Ryuuji's warm embrace, the warmth she felt that day they ran away. Only this time, she imagined she would feel it _everywhere_.

"... All right! Let's DO THIS!" Taiga stated, confidently.

"YOSH!" Kushieda responded, with equal gusto. "Operation : The Heart of Another; BEGIN!"

And with that the two left the bus.

…

"Ah! Ryuuji!" Ami exclaimed at the sight of her equally-blue haired friend. "Welcome…. To _my_ place." She continued, seductively.

"Oh. And it's the rest. You can either put your stuff out of my sight or out of my manor." She said, looking at Kitamura and Kushieda, most likely still miffed about the shirt.

As Taiga walked in, Ami surprisingly beamed at her sight, ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"AISAKA-SAN! Oh my gosh you showed up! I knew it, I knew it, I kneeew it!" she yelled, small tears falling from the corner of her eyes.

"W-W-WHAT IS THIS!? STUPID CHIHUAHUA, WHAT'RE YOU PLANNING!?" Taiga yelled back.

She was then released from Ami's embrace, only to meet her face to face  
**(HOLY SHIT THAT RHYMED SO SLICK.)**

"Planning? Taiga, I haven't talked to you _in a year_! Have you been holding a grudge on me or something?" Ami accused, tears still welling into her eyes.

Taiga had forgotten. They hadn't talked to each other during graduation due to the whole shirt debacle. This was her first time in a year seeing Ami.

Tears then began to well in Taiga's eyes as well.

Suddenly the two began hugging again.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Taiga yelled at her. "IT'S JUST BEEN A CRAZY FEW DAYS, AND I HAD FORGOTTEN I HADN'T SEEN YOU!"

"THAT'S OK!" Ami shouted back. "AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE WITH US IT'S FINE!"

The two jumped repeatedly, giddy at the sight of each other after so long.

"Wow!" Kitamura shouted. "It's odd seeing you two so close after all your advances on Ryuuji, Ami!"

At those words, the hugging stopped and the silence was tense.

Kushieda and Ryuuji couldn't help but look at Kitamura as if he had some sort of death wish he had just made public.

…

After Ami's staff had restrained Taiga and fixed up Ami's wounds, the two found themselves equally out of energy. Due to a lack of an actual hospital, the two simply shared a room to rest in until later.

"… I was just teasing him…" Ami panted out on the bed they were residing in.

"… I know…" Taiga responded. "… I just thought… you know, for old times…"

Ami was not expecting such a nostalgic thing to be said.

"… idiot." She said, as she swung her fist down on Taiga's forehead.

"… idiot Chihuahua…" Taiga stated, after removing Ami's hand.

"… Hey…" Taiga continued. "… what do grownups like?"

"Huh? Why ask something like that?" Ami asked, exasperated and still out of breath.

"It's just-" but as Taiga attempted to continue, her exhaustion hit a new low. "Whatever, I'll ask another time…" she concluded.

Just as she began to rest, Ami had answered her.

"… Coffee."

Taiga smiled from her side of the bed. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Ryuuji, Kitamura, and Kushieda were sitting in… well a room. With the staff either attending to Ami or eavesdropping on her, the three were left to their own devices to learn the layout of Ami's manor.

"Uh…" Ryuuji began. "Kitamura, we're going to talk about what just happened later, but for now, we need to set up a means of mutual understanding so we know where everyone is…"

"Ah! Good idea, Takasu!" Kitamura stated. Ryuuji held back an odd nerve to punch him in the face. "_He's too damn cheerful_…" he thought to himself.

"Agreed! Mutual!" Kushieda responded. "I nominate this room to be Houston!"

"W-what?" Ryuuji asked. "Why would we name this room Houston?"

"Well, you know how in space they always tell Houston if they have a problem? Well Houston is something like a home or a base, and since this is the first room we entered, it should be Houston!" Kushieda answered, seemingly expecting a lightbulb to go off in Ryuuji's head.

Before he could answer how that probably wasn't a good idea, Kitamura piped up.

"Oh! I see I see! So then that would be something like Alpha 1?" He said, pointing to the kitchen adjacent to them.

"Un!' Kushieda answered. "And the room upstairs would be Omega 8!"

Ryuuji watched the two discuss their room-naming plans. "Hold on" he began. "Wouldn't it make more sense for the 1st room to be called something like lobby or living room or-"

"Overruled!" Kushieda and Kitamura both shouted, in unison.

"… _so much for mutual_" Ryuuji thought to himself.

As Kushieda and Kitamura talked, Kushieda suddenly recalled. "_The Operation_! _Let's see… We should confirm what we're doing is right, so the first thing we should do is confirm Ryuuji's preferred type. I said be more ladylike, but since he already made Taiga his fiancé he might be into petites, or even be a lolicon_!"

"Hey Ryuuji." Kushieda began. "What do you think of my breasts?"

This was the beginning of their trip.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**Lol I've added like no content to any of the last three chapters. It's all just weird things.**

I feel like you have Kushieda's entire character on lock, and Kitamura seems more in depth. But still someone could possibly perceive that as OOC.

**Kitamura's character isn't heavily talked about in Toradora. I don't even know if he scares easily, or if that time behind the scary cave at Ami's villa was him actually trying. So I had too vague a spectrum to work with, so I figured "fuck it. Let's fill the void."**

Kushieda and Kitamura function like an idiot duo trope. You gunna ship em together?

**He's got that lady in America to go to.**

Oh yea that's right. But wouldn't that destroy the joke from the last few chapters about the girl he bumped into while eating toast and being late and shit?

**Maybe he's superstitious I really don't know. He could be, there's always a chance. Kitamura will probably be my most OOC character, as no matter how hard I try his character isn't really evaluated besides being caring, school smart, and kind of weird.**

Fair point. Good AoT game tho.

**Except you suck at it.**

Oh shut up you've had practice and I'm going to submit this now.

**Fuck her right in the pussy.**

I'm going to add that in.


	7. Nothing Important Happens

**JESTIE'S NOTES : **Holy shit feggets we got some reviews up in this bitch. Two of them were all encouraging words but one was all "You gotta be more descriptive" so go do that. Describe the scenery better, your literary genius is at stake. Also focus more on specific characters, you're slipping asshat. We gotta be PURFECT.  
Also sorry we were gone so long Stein's graduating soon so turn up for that.

**Stein's Notes : -MY HONOR HAS BEEN ATTACKED!- (jk) To be fair, do recall I don't backspace until after I submit, and even then they are usually minor changes, and then I need J3stie to physically change the document since idk the account password, which she usually doesn't do. I'll go down the criticisms and regard an explanation at least. I may still be wrong, but eh, I usually wing it if you haven't noticed.  
"**story is very dialogue heavy. It's not as descriptive as I would like**"  
My goal (I guess it's a goal?) is mainly to have something always happening. I'm pretty well read thanks to Lang and Lit courses, and I still find myself always bored by environment descriptions. Environment is important when it plays a key role (IE ; Pink-Orange sunset cue romanticism) but in scenarios where they're just all together and I don't really care for the environment, they could really be anywhere. Dialogue gives it that something is always happening without any sort of hidden meaning (probably). If this were more like an inner monologue or a POV story yea description would play a much heavier part. But this is mostly on interactions as far as I know. So yeep.  
"**You have them all going back and forth and you don't concentrate very well on most of them; they're one dimensional.**"  
Yes they are in fact one dimensional (to an extent). You already have all the necessary information from the anime. My goal isn't to deepen a character whose depths are understood. The only implications I take with me are "It's been a year I can probably mess around with that shit and still keep it in character." If I wanted to enhance a characters dynamic it'd be easier to start my own comic strip again, but I don't wanna find my tablet.  
"**I believe you made Minori too radical with the end of the chapter; she wouldn't do something like that**"  
"It's been a year I can probably mess around with that shit and still keep it in character."  
Kushieda's character is a generic archetype for Hyper qualities called "Genki", as I recall.  
It's been a year I think it's safe to say that Ryuuji, Kushieda, Kitamura, and Ami's relations have escalated since Taiga has left.  
As I recall Kushieda has no problem with promiscuity, as Kitamura walked into a room once with a towel. Not even wearing a towel, just kind of awkwardly holding it. She also took pictures. Anyway yea.  
I really wanna thank that specific viewer for his content in the review as (s)he seemed to have the most analysis going on, and I appreciate that. I wish I could give you a more astute piece of literature, but I'm writing fanfics. am sorray**

**Anyway let's get this gravy train moving.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

"Hey Ryuuji, what do you think of my breasts?"

The question had knocked both Kitamura and Ryuuji off their chairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU ASKING AT SUCH A WEIRD TIME?!" Ryuuji shouted.

"We were naming rooms…" Kitamura groaned in the background, injuring himself from the fall.

"Well I mean like, are they… er… _nice?_" Kushieda replied. She realized this could only lead south. "_Why the hell did I think THIS would be how I approach this? Oh man oh man gotta think fa-"_

"Honestly…" Kushieda looked up to see Ryuuji resting his head in his hands. "This isn't the kind of question I should be answering." He stated.

Kitamura began sliding back toward his chair as well. "Indeed, in fact, this isn't the kind of question _any_ of us should be answering! We all just graduated!" he began, with his composure regained.

"G-guess you're right." Kushieda said, embarrassed.

"Also…" Kitamura started. "Ryuuji will probably never be inclined to answer such a question. As I recall him and Taiga ran away and eloped." The face he made was stern and serious, as if he had made a major discovery or accusation.

The declaration made Ryuuji red in the face and look to the side.

Kushieda had noticed this. "_Good. Good sign for the Operation…"_ she thought to herself.

"Although…" Kitamura began again. "It's been over a year. I guess they used protection! Ahahahahaha!" His trademark laugh seeming to echo itself.

"H-hey! We didn't do anything weird like that!" Ryuuji said, evidently embarrassed of such a thing.

Kushieda and Kitamura froze at the notion, the same thought ringing through their heads.

"We didn't do anything _weird_ like that!"

"_Weird_?" Kushieda asked. "Aren't you two like, in love. Wouldn't it be weird to _not_ do such things.

"Yea." Kitamura agreed. "Even students much younger than us do it. Some of our own underclassmen, even! Nothing _weird_ about it!"

"Hey! Quit comparing me to them!" Ryuuji shouted back. "What about you two! You two aren't even in a relationship!"

Kitamura's trademark laugh had returned, starting from a humble chuckle to his regular bellow. "Ahahahahaha! _I'm_ saving myself for America!"

Ryuuji knew immediately what he meant, so he turned his head to Kushieda. His gaze stared her down, saying "_what's your excuse_?"

"I work THREE Jobs!" Kushieda announced happily, spinning about.

Ryuuji fell to his knees, defeated by these two. Their reasons, brought swiftly and soundly, had crushed his entire accusations.

"Wow!" Kitamura began. "So all of us are virgins then?"

"WE SHOULD START A VIRGIN CLUB!" Kushieda thought.

Ryuuji rose up from the floor he was kneeling on.

"That is a terrible idea…"

Just then, one of the staff members walked into the room. "I've come to update you on the situation." He said in a rather snobby accent.

The three of them then huddle around the tall man, listening for confirmation on whether they can go or not. "Mistress Kawashima and 'Taiga' have both left the master bedroom and headed into one of the guest beds. We haven't heard from them since."

"… What?" Ryuuji asked. "What do you mean you haven't heard from them since?"

"Well sir," the butler-looking man explained. "After seeing what the 'Taiga' could do, I'm afraid most of the staff, myself obviously included, aren't exactly the most keen of operatives to partake in her company."

"… I literally cannot tell if that was an insult or if he's just relaying what's going on." Kushieda stated, confused due to the heavy nasally accent.

Kitamura started laughing heavily at this, but for the most part he was ignored.

"I assure you, ma'am, it is _not_ an insult. My goal was simply to update you on the happenings of the household. The goal is complete. Although, if you would allow, I must say it is getting rather late. If I were you raucous rascals, I would get my youthful tide to sleep!" He stated, as he walked away. "'Tomorrow, youths!" With that, he was gone.

The three hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten, there was practically no light outside since Ami's manor was so far off into a forest. They proceeded to head to the room Ami and Taiga were last seen. The hallways were lacking any sort of light, and seemed to go on for eternity. The trio used their phones light in hopes of illumination. Nothing. In spite of this, they kept going.

"I-its kinda creepy…" Ryuuji stated.

-SPLURT-

Ryuuji and Kitamura froze in place. Ryuuji turned to Kitamura, who began sweating, despite the stupid smile on his face. As the two turned around, the source of the splurt was found to be Kushieda.

Her nose had begun bleeding.

"C-c-creepy? Sp-sp-spooks? I'm s-so scared…" She stated, with a heavy blush evident on her face.

"R-Really, Kushieda…" Ryuuji began. "Is this the t-time for that? I-it's only us here anyway…" He was still jumpy from the sudden noise.

"S-sorry" Kushieda stuttered out, as they continued walking.

"You'd think a place with a hallway this long would install some light bulbs…" Kitamura said in a hushed whisper.

"Hold up. This is the door." Kushieda stated as she took the lead, stopping by the second door off their right. They could only see her eyes through the darkness.

"How are you so sure?" Ryuuji asked her.

"I can _smell_ Taiga." Kushieda said, taking a big whiff of the air.

In normal circumstances this would be completely normal for Kushieda, but in the dark hallways with no light, and the only visible thing of hers being her eyes, the event was rather terrifying.

The three then stood around the door for what seemed like hours.

"… Is anyone going to open it?" Kitamura asked.

"No way I've gone and spooked _myself_ with that whole smelling thing". Kushieda responded. "I'm pretty sure I sucked all the blood back into my head too. Gross, right?"

"… Well, I guess that leaves me." Ryuuji said, apprehensively. "We do this with speed and grace, OK?"

The two behind him nodded in agreement.

"1, 2, 3!"

At the call the three swiftly rolled in, Ryuuji down center and Kitamura and Kushieda at diagonal angles. Upon entering they found the room empty, but with several lights on in the adjascent bathroom and shower.

"Dude her guest rooms have Houston rooms as well what the hell?" Kushieda stated, examining her surroundings. Despite the fact that this was a guest room, it seemed more like the entryway to an apartment. It had its own lobby, which they were currently lying in, and what appeared to be a master bedroom in front of them. A kitchen to the right, along with a separate bathroom and shower, and even what appeared to be a shoe cubby.

"This might be better than the whole building I'm renting!" Ryuuji stated under his breath.

Upon saying this, a cupboard in the corner of the master bedroom had opened. Still spooked from the trip in the hall, Ryuuji slipped and fell backward, followed by Kushieda, then Kitamura.

"Aha! We're a people sandwich!" He whispered, somehow while still afraid of the cupboard ghost.

"Idiots! What are you doing! Get in here!"

As the three looked up to examine, their hunches were correct. Ami was sitting in the closet.

A thud could be heard from the bathroom.

"_Hurry_!" She commanded.

The three then dove into the cupboard. After some squeezing, the four of them sat with the knees over their chin. This way, there was still enough room to move around, and no one was really block anyone.

"Ami! Why have you summoned us?" Kushieda asked.

"Shh!" She retorted, pointing to the slit of an opening within the cupboard. The three looked out, and the source of the thud in the bathroom was found.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**Good enuff. I'll continue dis l8ur**

OH GEE I WUNDER WHAT THE FUK THE SOURCE IS

**I NO RITE OH THE SUSPEENZ**

You sed Peenz.

**I said Suspeenz. U sed peenz. Feqqet.**

As a lady I'm allowed to love my some Peenz.

**2bad u neber git NE**

U just jelly that even as a ladeh I swim in moar poon tehn ya scrawny Asian ass.

**We all know dats false.**

Well then you're jelly I don't swim in as much dick. As I recall on opposite day some dude hit on you.

**Because I have hips that don't lie.**

You know it's not fair when you take your faults and brag about them.

**It's not a fault. I'm just perfect.**

If you're perfect I'm beyond that.

**If that's your best comeback you really aren't.**

You know what fuck you.

**As if I'd lower my standards that far.**

I'm fucking done we're turning this in.


	8. Ravaging Rascal

**J3STIE'S NOTES : **Hell yes motha fucker we got like 500 views up in this bitch. Dat's like half 1000. If this were litature that were being sold for a dollah I'd have like 500 dollahs. Bruh we're imaginary rich. I could buy me an imaginary yawt it a yawt costed like 500 imaginary dollahs. I'd give you like 5 dollahs fer writing it too, I guess. Go buy yourself an imaginary soda. Or a value-meal. Or a value-meal worthy hooker. Bamf. Anyway, sorry for the delay, Stein here graduated. College Bound baguette. Oh you could buy yourself a 5 dollah baguette.

**Stein's Notes : You're a cheap-o. Also we got more reviews and they're compliments and that makes me happy. According to –Anon– we're (I'm) fucking great and it just goes to show how perfect we (I) am. Still good to be humble though. Writing fanfics isn't as bad as I originally thought because before I thought I had to interact with all those things I feared (5 year olds). Really it's just typing in our regular chats, only cringe-ish. Hold the fucking phone I just read J3stie's fucking notes.  
DO YOU MEAN A FUCKING _YACHT_? LIKE A BOAT YOU IDIOT? THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPELL IT YOU DUMBASS. JESUS CHRIST.**

**Let's get this going before this becomes a trainwreck. I was going to think of something witty to somehow make it like _a yacht wreck_ but that sounds stupid because yachts are in the sea and if you manage to crash into another yacht on the endless abyss of the sea you shouldn't be driving a yacht.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

Through the slit in the cupboard, Ami, Ryuuji, Kushieda, and Kitamura watched the dimly lit room, when suddenly Taiga came in from the sound of the thud, and flopped oddly back and forth, moving diagonally each time.

She then fell face first into the carpet, proceeded to wiggle slightly, and then seemingly gave up on getting up entirely, choosing instead to roll around on the floor.

"Inko-cha~n.." Taiga announced, into the carpet. A small shade of blush could be seen on her face. "Why does the caged bird sing?"

It was an odd sight.

"… What the hell is wrong with her?" Kushieda asked. "She talks like there's a kazoo in her throat."

"Well…" Ami began. "I came in here to check on Aisaka after we finished resting, and she was basically like this. I don't really know what could have caused this, but she's acting like a damn drunkard! The moment I walked in she wanted to 'feel my bosom' to check its 'adult size'. Who does that!? When she tried, I dove into this cupboard _while she was looking,_ and get this, _she forgot I dove into here. WHILE SHE WATCHED ME DIVE IN_! It's really strange, especially since we made sure to send all the alcohol away." She turned to face Kitamura. "Right, Yusaku?"

"… Oh. That was alcohol?" He stated back plainly.

For a moment there was no sound aside from Taiga's distorted jargon.

"Are you telling me Taiga is drunk out there?" Kushieda asked.

"If the bottle Ami told me to bring to her room back home was alcohol, then yea probably." Kitamura said. "I gave it to Tai-"

Before he could finish, Ami had grabbed his throat, and yelled in a hoarse whisper.

"_You freaking dumbass you gave a minor fucking alcohol? Are you trying to get my family in trouble? I don't need the god damn news hearing about the drunk girl at my manor!"_

Despite being choked, Ryuuji and Kushieda could tell Kitamura was trying to utter a laugh. Ami's grip, however, was legendary, thus all he could manage was sputter and a disgusting cough as he smiled.

Surprisingly, Taiga was still completely engrossed with her conversation with the imaginary Inko-chan, and didn't hear any of them despite being in a cupboard but a few yards from her.

"… So why exactly are we hiding from her?" Ryuuji wondered aloud. "Just 'cause she's drunk?"

"No you idiot." Ami said back to him. "Not everyone is a happy drunk. When I tried to resist her touching my… my _bosom_… she got violent. It's not like I dove into this cupboard for fun. I was waiting for staff, but seems most of them have fallen asleep or simply abandoned me… those useless jerks."

"_Of course she would happen to be a violent drunk…_" Ryuuji thought to himself, staring through the crevice at Taiga. She had started to drag her finger across the air, as if writing something.

"Anyway." Ami continued. "We need a plan… Something that'll get us out of here _and_ keep that idiot's pride intact." She said, pointing at Taiga. "She just got here, I don't wanna spend the next few weeks apologizing…"

Ryuuji pondered, attempting to think of a way around her, when something occurred to him.

"… Why did she drink alcohol in the first place? If she was thirsty she would have just asked for juice. Did she consciously choose to drink from the bottle?" He said aloud to his friends.

"… _Shit_!" Ami thought to herself. In consideration of their past conversation, Ami had pieced together that chances are Aisaka thought that the bottle was going to make her look more adult like. While Ami didn't know why Aisaka would want to change her image, she knew better than to ruin it for her. Ami had a feeling that Aisaka was primarily changing for Ryuuji.

"Uh… that's because… Oh! She said she used so much energy she couldn't even move, so I went to get her juice. When I came back she must have already drank the bottle!" Ami answered.

Just then, Taiga's voice was heard clearly.

"_Honestly… _**-hic-**_ for you to have'ta me chase me so_**-hic-**_ far."_

"Shh!' Kitamura commanded his friends. "I'm intrigued in hearing this!"

Despite many facial glares from Ami and Ryuuji at his upfront confession of eavesdropping, they too were fairly focused on what she was saying. Not only that, but Kitamura always had a habit of eavesdropping, especially students on the roof, so it didn't really come as a surprise. In fact, he himself kept a ladder on the roof to climb even _further up_ to the top of the roof of the stairs, _just to eavesdrop on passerbyers_.

Suddenly, tears trickled down Taiga's face. "_I… I really missed you_" she said, as she curled into a ball.

Ryuuji was completely enticed with her image. He longed to go out there and pick her up, just anything to get in contact with her. He hated to see her alone, and always wished to spoil her. But he knew better, and he knew to suddenly appear from such a cramped place, with Ami and Kushieda in close quarters would only make her angry. "_She'd be clingy…_" he thought to himself, and it gave him a fuzzy feeling in his chest knowing it was _he_ she clung to.

"_Now…_" Taiga suddenly said, confidently and seductively. The inhabitants of the cupboard all shot to attention at what was going on, and attempted to fit all their eyes through the opening. Once again, the fuzzy feeling Ryuuji held was dashed away. From there, Taiga could be seen slowly uncurling from her ball position.

"_Ryuuji…_" She stated calmly.

"_Ah, dreaming of me… how sweet._" Ryuuji thought, the warm fuzzy feeling returning.

Just then, her legs shot open and she began biting her thumb, posing longingly.

"**_Ravage me."_**

…

After this awkward sentiment, several equally awkward thrusts were made.

Then immediately after, Taiga fell asleep, clearly still dreaming in her perverse wonderland, evident by her gaping mouth and occasional moans.

Compared to the moment of silence shared earlier, the one they had now seemed to last an eternity. No one knew what to say. Ami, Kitamura, and Ryuuji continued to stare out the slightly-ajar cupboard in disbelief at what they had heard.

"_… we really weren't supposed to hear that_" they all thought.

Just then, Kushieda sprang into action and threw the cupboard open.

"Hey!" Ami began. "What the hell are you doing! She could wake up at any time if you're that loud!"

But Kushieda could hardly respond, as she suddenly burst into laughter.

"AHAHAAHHAAHA!" She howled at the others, wheezing. She then began to fall on her knees and crawl for the door. "D-DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! SHE- SHE'S OUT LIKE A LIGHT ONCE SHE'S ASLEEP! AHAHAHA! GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS COME WITH ME!" She then opened the door and rolled out.

Ami stood in shock at what had just happened, she had expected Kushieda to be more concerned over the case of her drunken passed out friend, especially since they hadn't seen each other for a year.

"I can safely vouch that that is true." Ryuuji said, agreeing with Kushieda. "Once Taiga over there's asleep, what's done is done. Her pride should be OK as long as no one reminds her of…" he hesitated, unsure what to say. It's clear what she was dreaming of, but still he couldn't fully fathom a way to say it. "… that dream for a while." He finally finished.

"…. Honestly, sometimes you all worry me." Ami stated back, ironically concerned at the others lack of concern for Taiga.

Ryuuji and Ami then helped Kitamura out of the cupboard, who had managed to get stuck when everyone burst through the entry. As they exited the room Kushieda could be seen twiddling with her phone.

"Aye, Kushieda, what was it that you wer-"

-Boop-

"_Ryuuji… **Ravage me.**_"

-Boop-

"I GOT A RECORDING OF THAT!" Kushieda announced triumphantly.

Ami and Ryuuji couldn't help but stare in shock at Kushieda's happy smile as she played the same audio over and over.

"Oh man…" She started again. "That's _so_ my ringtone, you guys."

Just as Ryuuji and Ami were going to explain how that was a terrible idea, Kitamura cut in with a single clap.

"Well guys, I'd really love to continue this night. Really, I would. Like, we're discussing that later, just because what just happened should really be discussed. But _anyway_, according to my phone… It's 3 in the morning. We should really head to sleep, it's unhealthy to be up so late for us. Night!"

Kushieda and Ryuuji stood there dumbfounded as Ami and Kitamura left. Not really because Kitamura had said anything stupendous though… They just didn't know where to go. They never really got the tour.

Ryuuji decided to be the one to ask since Kushieda seemed lost for a moment.  
"Er… I don't think we really…"

Just then, Kushieda snapped back to reality.

"Ah! Where am I sleeping though? Like from Houston to where? GPS?"

Ami turned back to them in confusion.

"W-what? Houston? You're sleeping in- Oh that's right! This is your first time here! Uh… Yusaku, you know where you're room is right?" She asked him, scratching at the side of her cheek. "I'm gonna help these two out in picking a room, OK?"

"That's fine~" Kitamura responded as he continued to walk, simply raising his hand. With that he disappeared into the darkness.

…

Upon being shown to his room, Ryuuji said goodbye to Kushieda and Ami as they too disappeared back into the darkness. He then began to examine his room. It was a similar construct to the room they were in earlier, only his had a greener tint, and his room lacked a shoe cubby. As tired as he was, Ryuuji was still rather uncomfortable with the manor's standard of a "clean" room, and had proceeded to scrub every nook and cranny in reach. By the time he had finished it was already 4 AM.

As Ryuuji lay and felt the warmth of his bed, he knew eventually his thoughts would linger on Taiga, he had just hoped he'd be asleep during it.

"_Just what did she mean..?_" He asked himself, despite knowing full well the answer. "_What do you mean what does she mean_?" a voice in his own head responded. "_She asked for you to ravage her and then SPREAD HER LEGS_!_ I don't think there is any way to mistranslate that._"  
Ryuuji honestly had never thought of Taiga sexually before. To him he mostly stayed because he enjoyed being with her and she needed him. She was cute, yes, but not exactly the sexiest woman he's met. In fact, prior to their relation, any joke made about the two of them resulted in his shame due to her constant comments on him being a lolicon! But after finding out Taiga's thoughts these past few days, Ryuuji's mind was, as Kushieda put it: "Plagued by thoughts of the skin." He couldn't help but remember the way she bit her thumb, and gripped herself as if waiting for her…

His mind wandered, and as it traveled so did his consciousness.

Ryuuji fell asleep warm and surprisingly with the fuzzy feeling that had evaded him for so long.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**Jesus Christ I don't know what happened.**

WHY IS THIS TURNING INTO PORN.

**What part of "I don't know what happened." Did you not get?**

THE PART WITH FUCKING DON'T KNOW. I PUT THIS AS A T RATING THOSE TWO CAN'T FUCK.

**YOU TALK ABOUT THEM FUCKING ALL THE TIME!**

THAT'S CUZ IT'D BE CUTE. HE COULD LITERALLY BE A PONY TO HER. NEW DEFINITION TO COWGIRL.

**PLAGUED BY THOUGHTS OF THE SKIN!**

IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT PORN PLEASE MAKE IT GOOD THOUGH.

**Wat**

-Despite Ryuuji sleeping, his member had already swollen, and Taiga gingerly pressed herself against it-

**Fer faks sake we are not doing that.**

WELL YOU'RE FUCKING BUILDING UP TO IT SO AT LEAST MAKE IT GOOD

**IDK HOW TO WRITE SEX SCENES**

HAVE YOU SEEN PORNO PLOTS NEITHER DO PORNO-PROS

**WTF IS A PORNO PRO?**

IT'S LIKE WARNER BRO BUT PORNO PRO.

**TERRIBLE JOKE IS TERRIBLE.**

I'M GHANNA TURN THIS IN NOW.

**BEFORE YOU DO DID YOU TRY TO SPELL "YACHT" LOL.**

I SWEAR THAT ISN'T HOW IT'S SPELLED HAVE YOU HEARD OF PHONETICS ITS LIKE YAWT.

**GOOGLE IT YOU IDIOT.**

FINE!

Go fuck yourself.


	9. The Chapter That Isn't Very Good

**J3STIE'S NOTES : **What's that? You missed us? Well I would miss us too if we left for so long so suddenly! Stein here went on fucking vacation, thinking when he came back I would forget all about our little wager BUT LOOK WHO DIDN'T FORGET YOU LITTLE CUNT NUGGET~! AHAH! AAaaanyway, where we left off Stein was turning it into porn and since it makes him uncomfortable I'm going to try to make him turn this into porn. Can you imagine how hot it'd be for Taiga to be the assertive one? Assertive loli's up in dis hoe. Ryuuji would get the shit raped out of him.

**Stein's Notes : First of all, "Where have I been?" Well. I've been swimming a lot. Do remember it's summer. Gotta live it up while I can. Where else? Lots of sleeping. Anyway, I didn't have much time to check our IRC chats so there's that too. Oh, also started uploading youtube videos of games off gamejolt. Little bit of a summer project.  
Anyway, more storyline explanation.  
This is probably going to be the most not-serious story ever. I'm not in this for drama, I just got out of highschool. I think I lived enough of it 'till college starts up. And that thing, "Fluff" I think it's called on this site? I don't really know how to write out a "fluffy" story, so I'm just winging it, as I've stated before I tend to not backspace my works and just roll through with it like a demented steamroller.  
So yea, if you come by this fanfic expecting some sort of story-driven, deeply well thought out and intricate expansion of the original story, you should keep looking. This is more like a summer vacation arc full of nothing. Yaaass. And if this becomes porn I'm so sorry ohmylord. Also, apologizing for J3stie's behavior, idk. She's into femdom and shit, just roll with it.**

**- NOTE BREAK –**

Kitamura woke up confused on his whereabouts. The setting wasn't his regular room, and he looked around curiously.

"… Oh yea! That's right, vacation time…" he said. He then sighed with mixed feelings of relief and nostalgia, recalling how he had finally graduated. His thoughts wandered from school, to his friends, to his desire to see Kano, the woman he had fallen for. They hadn't communicated at all since she left, but he knew he had to see her again.

Suddenly, his thoughts were whisked away, and he found himself swamped by some wondrous odor. He took a large whiff of the air around him.

"Good _god!_ That smells _FANTASTIC!_ Ryuuji must have really outdone himself!"

With that sentiment, Kitamura bustled down the hall, only to bump into Ryuuji as he came out of his room.

"Wait, what?" Kitamura asked aloud. "I thought it was _you_ crafted whatever artwork was causing this enticing odor!"

"Yea… so did I at first." Ryuuji said back sheepishly, blushing a bit. "Then I woke up. Turns out the smell made me dream I was doing chores…"

Kitamura could not help but stare at his friend. His male best friend just had a dream about cooking and cleaning, and this was a good dream.

"… Honestly Ryuuji, sometimes I worry for your future as a housewife." Kitamura said, dashing down the hall.

"Hey! Screw you!" Ryuuji said, chasing after him.

As the two walked toward the smell, they noticed Kushieda must have been up earlier than the two of them. It seems she had taken some paper, tape, and crayons and went about naming the remainder of the rooms, and taping their respective titles to the doors. Ryuuji and Kitamura stood outside the room titled "Foxtrot" and took one final big whiff before opening the door.

They then entered a large fairy-tail looking dining room. Red velvet chairs, large windows with low hanging curtains, the whole deal. Three chandeliers hung from the roof, with the middle one being higher than the rest, the other two hanging a bit lower. Inside the chandeliers were many candlesticks, each currently aflame.

"Holy crap!" Ryuuji shouted, astounded. "This room is huge! Look, they even have chandeliers with candles! I can't even hang Inko-chan's cage anywhere without walking into it!"

"Yo! What took you two so long?" Ami called from table. It was rather odd, as the table was as grand as the room, and Ami seemed far away from the perspective of it. Kushieda sat next to her, and despite the tables oval-ish nature, she also seemed rather a distance away.

"Sorry, we overslept." Kitamura answered for him and Ryuuji as they walked over and sat down.

"Ah well, seems about right considering when we slept." Ami stated.

At the thought of the timing they slept, their thoughts went to _why_ they slept late. Their awkward eavesdropping on Taiga suddenly rang through all of their heads.

Ryuuji, Ami, and Kitamura looked down to the ground as if to avoid each other's gaze. Kushieda, however, began to have fits of stifled laughter. Apparently as Taiga's best friend she felt no shame in this matter.

"Honestly…" Ami said. "How can you laugh like that, she's your _best friend!_"

"That's _exactly_ why I'm laughing!" Kushieda said back. "Maybe you guys don't get how best-friend-ery me and Taiga are. Nearly NOTHING stays a secret. We were even there for each other during our first periods!"

Kushieda let out a hearty laugh, but the rest of the group was simply awkward tension.

"Oh that reminds me, Taiga's making breakfast and-"

At that sentiment Ryuuji shot up from his chair. Taiga making food was always a disaster. He was about to shoot off in what he hoped would be the direction of the kitchen when he recalled the smell. It smelled_ good_.

"… Are you sure _Taiga_ is the one cooking?" Ryuuji asked, still standing.

"YES!" Kushieda said, flexing her arm, standing up as well now.

"No she isn't, you liar." Ami stated plainly. "At most she's helping my attendants do it. I wouldn't let that idiot near a kitchen alone. I've heard the stories of her house."

Ryuuji let out a sigh of relief and sat back down, when Taiga finally walked in.

In the large tray she was carrying was an array of delicacies. Hot dog bits cut into squid shapes, several plates of rive, each cooked differently, plates of all sorts of eggs, english pancakes, a large tub or orange juice, Danishes, etc. It was as if every breakfast had chosen to rest upon this one tray.

"Awesome!" Kitamura said, prepping his fork and spoon. "Can't wait, it smells delicious!"

"NO!" Taiga yelled and leaned away, as Kitamura swung his fork toward the food. As if on que, the blush then filled in on her face, however this time to a point of extreme, where her whole face was simply red. "T-t-this is f-for R-Ryuuji…" she mumbled.

"D'oooh hohoh!" Kushieda said, and repeated over and over as she watched Taiga move to hand the food to Ryuuji. Ami smacked her palm against her forehead, but couldn't help but smile. Kitamura was smiling, too, but you could see the sorrow in his eyes as he learned the food wasn't for him.

"You guys can wait 'till the food is done." Taiga suddenly said, her brass attitude back. However, as she turned back to her matter at hand, the blush once again set in.

The thoughts rang through Taiga's head for her operation, and she took a deep breath.

"_… Adult like. Adult like. Adult like._"

She placed the food down in front of Ryuuji's portion of the table.

"H-h-here you g-go… _D-d-d-….. d-darling._"

She then gave him a peck on the cheek, and just as quickly as she appeared, she dashed back into the kitchen.

This time it was Ami and Kitamura's turn to smile. The look on Ryuuji's face was both overjoyed and embarrassed at the same time, and Taiga's performance was adorable. They would never tell her that though, as they knew well enough she would destroy them. Still, it was adorable of her to try so hard for Ryuuji.

Kushieda, on the other hand, proceeded to clang her forehead against the table.

"_We said ADULT LIKE Taiga! That was even MORE LIKE A daughter with a daddy complex THAN BEFORE! If we're not lucky this could be a step backwards and the operation just STARTED!"_

As she thought this Taiga's head inched up from the small kitchen window that peered into the "Foxtrot" room. Taiga and Kushieda's eyes met, and Taiga then began to nod questioningly.

Kushieda looked back dreadfully, and shook her head in disagreement.

Taiga, shocked at the answer, grew pale and fell to the floor.

By now the attendants were all aware of her sporadic behavior, and simply let her be.

**- NOTE BREAK –**

**I'm off my mojo cuz of lyfe.**

Where's the porn? I wanted Taiga to rape Ryuuji in his sleep.

**Do you seriously want that because don't fuckin' test me.**

Porno-pro fagget.

**Yea no. I really don't want to have to imagine such things.**

Why imagine when e-hentai is a thing?

**Didn't you rate this a T thing? Wouldn't mentioning e-hentai uproot that fact.**

You're gonna make em fuck anyway it may as well be M.

**Do I have to make them fuck?**

Taiga ends up with fucking triples that shit doesn't just come out of the sky.

**Zeuss begs to differ.**

ZEUSS IS THUNDER YOU DUMBASS

**I CALL TO THE STAND THOR**

You're an idiot. It seems kinda lacking for what we left off with.

**We'll fix it as we go on. It's 3 AM here dog.**

Fair point. Sorry people this chapter is a disappointment! :D


	10. Morning-After Meeting

and it was all "hey bby, ur in **ANONYMOUS PROXY** too? we shud hook up, mayb fuk?". I will never understand why that was funny to me. **~W**

**J3STIE'S NOTES :** Stein's prepping an adult scene this chapter. Hooray. I need to learn how to change ratings soon since I think Taiga's gunna reverse-rape Ryuuji judging from the context of this story. And when I say I think I mean I'm going to make stein write a scene where Taiga reverse-rapes Ryuuji. Help me live my fantasy you peasent.

**Stein's Notes : This is really awkward but a bet is still a bet. Anyway we haven't been updating because I have a life and J3STIE at least pretends to have a life. Sorry~ Also, with the way you guys are trying to guide this this is going to get REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER. Tsundere reverse rape isn't a thing as far as I recall, so unless you can provide like a fakku, e-hentai, or any other kind of example of a Tsun reverse rape idk how to actually DO this.**

**- NOTE BREAK –**

After the teasing of Taiga at breakfast, and cleaning up the _aftermath_ after the teasing went too far and Taiga snapped, Ryuuji and Kitamura went off to buy some things the employees would need.

"I'm used to being around Taiga, so I know exactly what messes she can produce and how to handle them!" Ryuuji had said confidently.

His confidence in his abilities had made Taiga fidget and blush, to the confusion to everyone but Ryuuji, who was so engrossed in his capabilities he had begun to sparkle.

So, that left Taiga, Kushieda, and Ami in the house, with the occasional employee stopping by to check on them, although it was clear they were mostly ensuring Taiga wasn't causing a scene. It was smalltalk for a while, and a bit of catching up.

"… but seriously, it's been a year, here you are, and you've grown like, _no inches_!" Ami said.

"Hey!" Taiga yelled back. "Well, it's been a year and you still have _a shitty attitude!_ And my height is _just fine._"

"Oh please, just fine? You're like a dwarf." Ami retorted.

"Oh yea?" Taiga said confidently, standing up from her chair. "Well _this dwarf's got A MAN!_" She yelled, pointing at herself with her thumb, triumphantly. "Where's _your's!?"_

At this point Kushieda rang in from behind. "OOOOH~! SHOTS FIRED!"

Ami was totally drawn agape at Taiga's comeback.

"Ah! Er… uh… Y-Hah! I could have _any man I want with this body!_" She stated awkwardly, standing as well.

"Oh?" Taiga said mockingly. "Then why are you here, _single?_ Duuummmmmyyy~" She then began wiggling her hips and arms, and prancing around the room, repeating "Dummy~!". Ami had then begun yelling random noises in the hopes that a comeback would eventually flow out.

Suddenly Kushieda said in the most monotone voice.

"Taiga I just realized now is a good time to discuss our operation. That act at breakfast was literally the stupidest move ever for our endeavors."

And thus, Taiga froze in place, pale as chalk.

Ami took a look at Taiga's reaction, to Kushieda's face, and then asked hesitantly. "… Operation?"

"Yyyep." Kushieda responded. "You see… uhhh…" she then began scratching her head. "How do I say this… Well… To put it as bluntly as possible… WACHA!"

And with that yell, Kushieda pointed dramatically at the still frozen and pale Taiga. Ami, startled at the sudden speed and volume, jumped back.

"TAIGA HERE IS…. _THIRSTY AS HELL!"_ Kushieda yelled, maximum volume.

From outside the room, an employee let out a cough in the hopes that the conversation would end, but Kushieda was so enthralled at her own energy she just kept shouting the basics of her and Taiga's plan, who was surprisingly still frozen in place, as if made of stone.

"AND OUR GOAL IS TO…." She then performed a back flip and, upon landing, had raised her fists and crossed her arms into an x in front of her face.

"GET HER _LAAAAIIIIIIIDDD!" _She yelled as she flung her hands to her sides.

Then immediately afterwards, she regained her composure and usual volume and stated plainly, continuing her prior statement.

"But Ryuuji is way too hesitant. So we're making Taiga adult like."

By this time, Ami had backed herself into a corner in fear of Kushieda exploding, and Taiga was still frozen in place.

"Oh, guess you all need a minute. Kay, let's chill for a second~" Kushieda said cheerfully, as she sat down.

…

"S-so… exactly _how much_ do you want… er… _t-this?_" Ami asked Taiga awkwardly, unsure how this subject would affect Taiga, but already expecting the worst. She gripped the arm rests of the chair, anticipating Taiga throwing her at any point.

Surprisingly, rather than blush and throw a tantrum, Taiga's face simply went cold and she stared off into space.

The question had caused Taiga to zone out into what she had since began calling her "Amusement Park", a sort of perverse wonderland for her eyes only.

Yet in reality, she simply sat there deadpan staring into the wall.

"…_so much_." Taiga responded, not turning toward Ami or moving at all.

"… I… I see… w-well, if he-"

"_so much…_" Taiga repeated, cutting Ami completely off.

Ami took a look at Taiga, who still was in her Amusement Park, then took a look to Kushieda, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"H-have you thought about taking the initiative?" Ami asked.

The question had snapped Taiga back from her Amusement Park.

"What do you mean?" She asked, swiftly and creepily turning to Ami. Kushieda started to wave her arms in disagreement frantically at Ami, but to no avail.

"Well… you know. Just… like… just go and take it."

Kushieda looked at Ami as if she had said something she shouldn't have. Ami stared back, finally noticing her, confused on the dreadful expression.

Ami then turned back to look toward Taiga, who had then begun giggling quietly and maniacally into her own lap.

"Hehehehehe… So _I_ can take the initiative… that dog is in for quite the surprise…" she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, as if a ghost, she floated away out the room.

Ami stood, unsure what had just happened, yet for some reason regretting the words she had given to Taiga.

"K-Kushieda..?" She asked, pleading for an explanation on what she had done. "W-what just..-"

But before she could finish, Kushieda had risen from her chair and put her hand on Ami's shoulder. Kushieda's chin was lowered, her hair covering the upper half of her face, hiding her expression. Yet when she lifted her head up, tears were revealed in the corner of her eyes.

"… Pray for him. Pray for Ryuuji. "

And just as suddenly as her statement, Kushieda was gone.

Ami stood alone in the room, the yellow sunlight feeding in through the window, giving the room a cheerful, ironic expression, when considering how confused she was. She may as well have been in the dark, as she had no idea what had just happened.

An employee then walked in, carrying a tray of cookies and lemonade, and promptly left after setting them in the room. Ami walked over, grabbed a cookie, and bit half of it.

"… I thought the scene at breakfast was cute…" she said under her breath.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**H'okay dat's gud.**

This was straight up filler.

**No u.**

Fair enuff. So how's the reverse rape gonna werk

**Is that all you care about?**

That's all anyone should care about. You're an 18 year old boy how is it you DON'T care?

**Food and music keep me in check usually**

So you're a fagget.

**Well at least I'm a hot fagget.**

Actually I take that back you're just an asshole.


	11. Blatantly Filler

**J3STIE'S NOTES : **I really don't know what else to say other than we are back. I read the reviews tho and one guest was all "I want them to fuck", which I thought was so graceful and tactful, Stein simply HAS to put the femdom scene here. Awaiting quality smut.

**Stein's Notes : This is a chapter about Ryuuji and Kitamura doing groceries.**

**Bitch.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

The walk to the grocery store was scenic and, due to their rural surroundings, actually quite beautiful.  
Too bad it was just Ryuuji and Kitamura walking alone together.

"… This is romantic." Kitamura suddenly blurted out.

"Unfortunately, I agree." Ryuuji immediately responded, hoping his agreement would divert any awkward airs.

"Takasu…" Kitamura said, turning to look at his friend deep in the eyes.

"… What?" Ryuuji asked as they continued walking, but his friend continued to stare deeper into his eyes, slowly leaning forward.

After a few moments of this, Ryuuji finally managed a response.

"Don't do this man…" Ryuuji warned. He knew Kitamura was only messing around, but it was still incredibly awkward for him. However, the warning seemed to fly right over Kitamura's head, now clasping his hands together, as if pleading for something.

"I-I'm warning you…" Ryuuji continued.

Just as Kitamura began running out of space to continue his impromptu lean, he finally whispered.

"… I'm taken, so please be gentle."

As Ryuuji let this sink in as they continued walking, his response was simply silence.

For about 10 minutes, there was nothing but silence and the sound of the occasional burp of wind. Suddenly, Ryuuji remembered some vital information.

"… Hey wait a minute, I'm taken too you idiot!" he yelled.

Unfortunately for him, Ryuuji was so caught up in the awkward silence caused by Kitamura, he hadn't noticed they had already made it to the store, and Kitamura had been browsing. And he just yelled out of the blue that he was taken. The store was the only major seller of _anything_ in the area, so there were at least a dozen people in ear shot, and _every single one of them had eyes on Ryuuji and Kitamura_ at this point.

Barrages of hushed whispers overflowed Ryuuji.

"… so that boy is…?"  
"Oh my! How scandalous!"  
"Mom, what did that man say?"

In desperation, Ryuuji turned to Kitamura, hoping he could provide an assist.

"Hey, Takasu… Think this would fit Taiga?"

In Kitamura's hand was a cosplay costume. The image showed a petite young woman, similar in build to Taiga, wearing what seemed to be sexy bunny cosplay, along with matching stockings.

For a moment, Ryuuji couldn't help himself but imagine Taiga wearing it. Normally, he was composed enough to control his urges, but due to the events of the past night, and knowing Taiga wished to be "ravaged", his mind proceeded to fly about on thoughts of fancy and romance.

"_… she would complain of her lack of a bust, but luckily for her, I don't really care for such things. Then slowly, she'll inch out half her body from the corner of the wall, hiding half of herself behind it, peeking with only one eye. Then she'll say something adorable, like she always finds a way to do, and proceed to get mad. Then I'll hug her close, and just stay like that, until I finally just let her go and kiss her. Then we-_"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! QUITE A LOOK ON YOUR FACE, TAKASU!"

Kitamura's yelling and laughing had drawn almost all of the store's attention to the pair, awakened Ryuuji from his dream, and also made Ryuuji aware of his bleeding nose.

"I-IDIOT!" Ryuuji shouted, covering his nose with his hand. "WHAT LOOK!? WE'RE NOT EVEN HERE FOR SUCH… SUCH… THINGS!"

The population around them began to swell, and hushed whispers were abound, though no one looked directly at them due to Ryuuji's intimidating features. Instead, many people proceeded to crowd the surrounding aisles and open points of the store within earshot of the two youths.

"Okay, okay… what about this? I saw it earlier, and brought it along. 'Sexy Santa Two Piece"! What if she wore this to the Christmas Party two years ago? Hmm?"

At this point Ryuuji had already expected him to pull such a move, so he simply took the costume and placed it on a nearby table. He also wiped his nose with some napkins on said table.

"You done?" Ryuuji asked plainly, as he walked back to Kitamura, leaving the costume behind.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." Kitamura responded. "So, Takasu, what exactly do we need to manage your 'little girl; she-who-must-be-ravaged'?"

At this point, Ryuuji had understood Kitamura was joking. "For my little girl, we're going to need sweets, as little girls love sweets, but also meat. My little girl _really_ loves her some meat."

"Kinky." Kitamura responded.

"Yep." Ryuuji responded, rather nonchalantly. "Also, I'm going to want to help clean the house we're staying it. The standards are _clearly _sub-par, the bathrooms are horrendous, and for all I know they have _mold in them! _No place for a child like my 'little girl'."

"Riveting, Takasu. Truly, you represent the epitome of manliness."

They then both shared a resounding laugh through the store, and went about their shopping.

…

After buying their supplies to survive their trip, the duo began heading home. The walk was much more casual, and they simply discussed the plan for their trip.

Suddenly, a voice called from behind.

"Hey, you two."

As Ryuuji and Kitamura turned around, they came to see an officer standing in the center of the road.

"… come over here, please."

**- NOTE BREAK -**

**Turn up for what**

Oooh duh polis r here

**Yas dey are.**

Did they buy the sexy clothing?

**Idk. If there's r34 of Taiga in a bunny cosplay or a sexy santa probably.**

There probably is. Use it in the story

**How about no. Also I finally got my license.**

Drive to me and I'll show you a good time.

**No time for saggy old hoes.**

Whatever, your loss hun, stick to being a bozo.


	12. Exposition

**J3STIE'S NOTES : **What's that? We haven't been uploading enough? Well here's ANOTHER UPLOAD! Awww yeeeh! Stein and I have no lives!

**Stein's Notes : We left off with police so naturally we're going to continue from the very same scene on the road.**

**- NOTE BREAK -**

The situation back at Ami's manor was very relaxing, but moderately concerning. While Ami and Kushieda had gone about the house together, Taiga was nowhere to be seen since Ami had advised her to take what she wanted.

As Ami dwelled on the subject, questions filled her mind while she and Kushieda walked about the house.

"Hey, Kushieda?" Ami began to ask. "Why exactly did my advice trigger you to ask me to "pray for Ryuuji"?

Kushieda suddenly came to a halt.

"… Taiga may not like it, but she's a lot like a child." She responded

"Well yea, but how does that apply to-"

"I'll try and make a point. Say a child wants ice cream, but has to wait. So the child waits, and waits, and waits, and finally, bam. Five tubs of ice cream. What does the child do..?"

"… lose a chance at a perfect figure. Five tubs of ice cream?"

And awkward air filled the area the two were in.

"It… it was a joke…" Ami said quietly. "the… the child _eats_ the ice cream?"

"Correct!" Kushieda responded, flashing Ami a thumbs up. "The child eats _all_ the ice cream. And afterwards, because of waiting, the child will want more and more, until finally, everyone is out of ice cream. The child abuses his or her rights!"

"OK… So what does this have to do with my advice to Taiga?"

"Taiga is _like_ a child!" Kushieda continued. "Do you remember the day Taiga and Ryuuji came to your house to elope?"

"Of course I do." Ami responded, slightly offended at Kushieda's gall to imply she forgot. "You were the last one there and you were crying an-"

"YAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No need to remember _all_ of the details!" Kushieda suddenly shouted. "Anyway, that day Taiga had all the little chocolates and stuff? Remember what I yelled?"

Ami's mind flashed back to that very moment

_The sun was draping the classroom in a rather scenic color, and Taiga was handing out chocolate's she had made herself. However, at the point Ami's mind had focused on, the drama had already kicked into full gear._

_"Let go of me!" Taiga pleaded, with Kushieda holding her upon the wall. Ami and Kitamura were each blocking an exit, as prior Taiga had attempted to dash away._

_All because she couldn't admit her feelings for Ryuuji._

_"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Taiga repeated_

_"Taiga…" Kushieda began. "I believe in you. I don't think you're the kind of person to blame others for your inability to go after what you want!"_

And just as swiftly as the memory began, it had come to an end, and there Ami was, no longer leaning against one of the doors to what was once her classroom, now she stood a graduate, with Kushieda, no longer pinning Taiga against the wall. No, the two were simply walking about her well lit manor, with what had suddenly become a trip through memories together.

"… the thing about going after what you want?" Ami said silently, as if pleading for something.

"That's the quote!" Kushieda reaffirmed. "Think about it now, Taiga is a child, and Taiga wants Ryuuji. Following me?"

"So far, yes." Ami responded, nodding her head.

"Now, Taiga hasn't seen Ryuuji in a _looong_ time, and we all know Taiga's wanted to do more than "see" him. BUT! She had to wait, and wait for TWO YEARS, at that! So, to seal this point, let's say what Taiga wants is 'ice cream'… Ryuuji's "ice cream'."

And just like that, Ami understood her mistake.

"… She's gonna ravage him." She stated under her breath.

"Yep!" Kushieda announced. "You basically sent Ryuuji on a pint-sized ride to getting milked."

"C-can we not describe it like that?" Ami begged.

Before Kushieda could even respond, one of Ami's employees walked up to them.

"I would like to inform you your two male friends are at the door, with a rather unwelcomed third."

"… a third?" Kushieda and Ami both asked.

…

As the door knocked, Taiga knew immediately who it was. The only people who even left the house were Kitamura and Ryuuji.

Just the thought of his name sent tingles down her body for what she was about to do.

…

As Ami and Kushieda stood in "Houston", staring off in silence at their two companions, Ryuuji, Kitamura, and the officer who stood ominously behind their back.

"We had some concerning reports from consumers in a local general store chain." The officer stated plainly, while bringing the two boys inside, still holding their arms against their backs. "Something about an intimidating delinquent and his loud friend? They said they were staying here, Miss Kawashima."

Ami's gaze shot daggers at the two lads held by the officers grip, but their heads turned into completely opposing directions, unable to face her.

She let out a disappointed sigh. "Yes, these two idiots are mine. Ryuuji, maybe you just outright shouldn't be let out of the house if you're going to start problems with your face."

"Not to interject," the officer stated matter-of-factly, "but this isn't about your intimidating friend, so much as the actions I'm concerned with going on in this house."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ami asked, aggressively.

"To be rather blunt, your two friends here were making some concerning, _and loud,_ mind you, comments about a 'little girl', things for her that would be 'kinky', and plans to 'ravage' said child. Not only that, but upon my arrival, I saw this on the side of their basket of trinkets."

The officer then pulled out what appeared to be two Halloween costumes.

"One 'Sexy Santa Two Piece', petite mind you. You know, the build similar to a _child_." The officer's tone was rising aggressively at this point. "Another, some sort of 'bunny girl cosplay', of equal size. Age of consent in this municipality is 16, Miss Kawashima. May I come in?"

As the two females processed what had happened, a horrified look had crept upon Ami's face.

Yet that was clouded by Kushieda's roaring laughter.

**- NOTE BREAK -**

I'm too lazy to go on.

**Why are you building back to humor I was expecting Taiga to aggressively hump him at this point.**

I don't want to write smut.

**Well you're about to. WRITE SOME REVIEWS AND HE'LL DO IT.**

^Hao 2 beg 4 reviews^

**SHH. **

By the way, I heard king made an MK3 with some pizza on it.

**As long as he keeps it to himself I don't give a single shit.**

I have nothing to do with the pizza, just saying.

**U know u luv urself some good old chiz pissa.**

Yeh-no.

**No one understands our pain.**

#edgy

**Oh. How'd the beach trip go?**

It's weird sharing a room with a 14 year old who keeps calling herself a loli.

**OK how are you going to deny chiz pizza and then bring this up.**

By doing exactly that.

**This conversation will be published. I hope you are aware.**

You shouldn't publish things people don't like your work.

**YOU'RE DOING THE WRITING.**

They like my work.

**Fuck it this conversation is long enough.**

Oh wait, you up for some Gmod up in dis bitch?

**Can't, job beckons forth.**

Kaykaybbygrill


End file.
